Guerra interna
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 16 viñetas contando la historia de un Rey y su sirviente, o al menos, el que cree que es su sirviente. Una guerra cruenta se trama en el mundo oscuro, una guerra que proviene del interior de Johan Andersen y su locura ¿deshacerse o no de Haou?
1. Odio

**Rating: **T, eventualmente M.  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **1. Hatred / Odio.

* * *

Johan dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas, llenos de odio, hacia la persona que yacía enfrente de él, sentado sobre un ornamentado trono de color negruzco, justo como todo en el palacio. Haou, a su vez, inspeccionaba con aburrimiento a un montón de prisioneron que Zure le había llevado, todos ellos humanos, algunos temerosos y otros desafiantes ante sus ojos, tratando de elegir cuáles le servirían y cuáles no.

Andersen pudo reconocer a varios de ellos y éstos a su vez a él con una mirada cargada de sorpresa. Ryo Marufuji, Edo Phoenix y Axel O'Brien no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, su mejor amigo, el que alguna vez había sido de los rebeldes... ¿AHÍ? ¿Con el enemigo?

—Esos tres —señaló el Rey Supremo con un dedo—. Quiero a esos tres. Me servirán para completar Super Fusion más tarde.

—Sí, maestro —asintió Johan, haciendo una leve reverencia mientras encaminaba al grupo hacia los calabozos. Los gritos empezaron una vez se encontraron fuera del lugar: Haou se estaba deshaciendo de los inservibles.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Johan? —inquirió Ryo.

—Déjanos ir —pidió Edo.

O'Brien se limitó a permanecer callado, inspeccionando que nadie los oyera.

—Me capturaron hace dos meses, creo que lo saben —empezó a decir, al tiempo que bajaban por unas escaleras en forma de caracol—. Haou me dejó vivir a cambio de que le sirviera. No sin antes torturarme, claro.

—¿Entonces te has vendido, has preferido seguir viviendo y asesinando? —el tono de voz de Edo era furibundo, hizo eco en todas las paredes del lugar.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con calma el de ojos esmeralda. A Edo se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, era casi tan frío como Haou. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos?—. Estoy tratando de derrocarlo desde dentro. ¿O acaso crees que no odio a ese bastardo?

—No seas estúpido, ¿eso funcionará?

—Créeme, lo hará —Johan se calló los planes secretos que tenía. Había mucho de lo que ellos no estaban ni enterados, así como otro tanto que no podía mencionar. Haou era un ser humano después de todo y tenía necesidades que sólo Johan podía satisfacer. Si seguía con su truco podría terminar con él al verlo desprevenido, pero faltaba sólo un poco para eso...— Ahora, escuchen bien. Los dejaré ir y tendrán noticias mías próximamente. Cuando escuchen que Brron y Zure han muerto, preparen a los rebeldes. Ésa será la señal de que todo va bien.

—Pero ¿cómo...?

—Huyan, déjenmelo a mí —levantó un pulgar y lo puso sobre su pecho, que estaba forrado con ropa de cuero negro—. Les diré que me han atacado, es más, deberían de atacarme. Y que no pude hacer nada.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Háganlo!

Ryo no necesitó que se lo repitieran, convocó a su Cyber Dragón Final y atacó a Johan, dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

—Nos volveremos a ver, compañero —susurró O'Brien, quitándole el disco de duelo para invocar algo que los ayudara a escapar.

—Tenlo por seguro —susurró Johan antes de perder el conocimiento.

Si es que sobrevivía... Aún tendría que soportar el castigo de Haou.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **OMG. Borré este capítulo seis veces, no es broma. Escribí seis historias diferentes y ninguna me gustó. Unas empezaban antes de la captura, otras eran la captura. Incluso me atreví a escribir una patética batalla, pero las borré porque eran mediocres -w-. Al final, ésta se salvó y está sí me gustó. Ahora, debo aclarar este es un longfic, pero serán capítulos relativamente cortos, ya sean drabbles o viñetas. Podemos ver que Johan trama algo y tendremos once capítulos más para descubrirlo. Las escenas de este fanfic estarán ligadas, pero habrá lapsus largos de tiempo entre ellas o bien, no se verá con sumo detalle lo demás, sino que me centraré en la 'pareja principal'. No se preocupen, el viernes viene la tortura de Haou, o debería decir, el sadomasoquismo de Haou? x'DDDDDD Yep, es probable que sea lemon~ y nunca he usado a Haou en eso, será interesante, espero me acompañen en ese capítulo º-º.

Ya saben que cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido y también que les agradezco mucho por leer :333.

Por lo mientras, también están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el viernes :3.

Ja ne!


	2. Dolor

**Rating: **M  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Pareja: **Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **2. Hurt / Dolor.

* * *

Johan no podía oír nada, aunque no estaba seguro tampoco de qué esperaba escuchar. Quizá los gritos enfurecidos de Haou al ver cómo sus prisioneros habían 'escapado', o las miles de pisadas de sus guardias persiguiendo a los fugitivos, o en el peor de los casos a sus amigos siendo atrapados. Pero no había ningún sonido y parecía haber sido engullido por la oscuridad, dado que tampoco veía nada. Se incorporó de donde quiera que estuviese y extendió sus manos frente a su rostro, notando al mismo tiempo cómo un horrible dolor se extendía por su cuerpo, más exactamente en su abdomen. _Estúpido Ryo_, lo había atacado en serio. ¿Cuán graves serían los daños?

Palpó con cuidado la zona que le dolía, dándose cuenta al instante de que no llevaba más ropa que sus pantalones, pues su pecho estaba descubierto. En ese instante se abrió una puerta y un único haz de luz atravesó la habitación, dejando ver cómo Haou entraba a la misma, con el rostro indiferente de siempre. No obstante, Johan sabía lo que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la mente de su amo, lo sabía aunque no lo expresara, estaba enfadado, furioso. Y él recibiría un castigo, sin duda. Se estremeció y esperó que Haou no lo notara, aunque su habilidad para ver en la oscuridad estuviese muy bien desarrollada. Él se había buscado tal castigo, pero aún así... tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

Haou se sentó en el borde de la cama, que se hundió bajo su peso. Tenía una mirada curiosamente fría y calculadora, que se deslizaba por todo el rostro de su esclavo, como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió y al mismo tiempo acercó más su cuerpo hacia Johan, planeando qué hacerle, tanto bueno como malo—. ¿Por qué han huido Marufuji, Phoenix y O'Brien? Estaba seguro de que no eras tan idiota como para dejarlos ir.

—No-no les dejé ir, maestro —musitó su acompañante, tratando de que su voz no delatara la mentira.

—Entonces ¿qué sucedió? Estaban desarmados y aún así te vencieron —la voz de Haou se teñía de un levísimo toque de duda. Su mano tomó de los cabellos azules del muchacho con violencia, obtenido un quejido como respuesta.

—Me atacaron, Ryo me robó el disco de duelo y... —Haou apretó con más fuerza los cabellos y acercó su rostro peligrosamente hacia el suyo. Johan se quedó callado, no sabía cómo continuar la mentira.

—¿Y? —la demanda seguía en pie. El Rey Supremo arrojó a Johan contra la cama, luego, empezó a acariciar su abdomen deteniéndose en el punto exacto que estaba lastimado, el cual apretó con fuerza. El muchacho se arqueó de dolor—. ¿Y, Johan?

Éste apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, el dolor punzante en su abdomen era lo único que podía sentir o quizás no... la mano de Haou seguía ahí, pero ahora torturándolo de otra manera, repasando con cada uno de sus dedos lo marcado de su abdomen y subiendo sólo un poco hasta capturar una de sus tetillas entre las manos, apretándola con violencia, cosa que llenaba la habitación de jadeos mezclados con gemidos. _Demonios_, ¿cuánto más planeaba torturarlo? Su mente tampoco podría procesar más información si seguía así...

—Ahhh, maestro, no... lo que sucedió fue que... —pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, una tras otra, ahogadas por sus suspiros cuando la mano fue reemplazada por los labios y lengua del Rey Supremo, quien a su vez trataba de hacer todo el daño posible. Johan se sentía humillado y estúpido, quería que su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar, pero era francamente imposible.

Luego, otro pensamiento amargo se sumó a su mente. Quería esos labios, los quería sobre los suyos. ¿Por qué demonios era así? ¡El bastardo había matado a sus amigos, lo había torturado, iba a terminar con el Reino! Esos labios habían dictado la muerte de muchas personas y aún así, aún así, necesitaba sentirlos sobre los suyos. Pero no iba a cometer la humillación de pedirlo, definitivamente no.

Haou soltó una risa fría y burlona, él no tenía el poder de leer la mente o algo similar, pero no lo necesitaba, porque ahí en la impenetrable oscuridad, ésa de la cual él era parte, casi podía oír gritar al cerebro de Johan lo que necesitaba, aunque no develar los secretos y dudas que en realidad necesitaba oír. Decidió ir un poco más allá esa noche, satisfaciéndolo a él y no a sí mismo, con el fin de humillarlo más y obtener información. Su lengua se deslizó hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo mientras su mano masajeaba su entrepierna con frenesí.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió Johan?

—Maldita sea... —logró articular, mientras todo su cuerpo se arqueaba y sentía como una corriente eléctrica le recorría cada ínfima partícula. ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar así? En lo único que estaba concentrado era en la deliciosa sensación de la mano de su maestro sobre su miembro erecto y en el calor que se deslizaba hasta allí, llevándolo a los bordes de la locura. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando Haou se detuvo, una vez más, con el semblante indiferente. Johan volvió a maldecir para sus adentros, joder, ¿iba a tener que pedirlo? _Maldita sea. Maldita sea._

—¿Johan? —un puñetazo cruzó el aire y se estrelló justo al lado de donde el muchacho tenía la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que continúe? —susurró el castaño, cerca de su oído—. Entonces dime que pasó.

La respiración del muchacho no se había normalizado, aún sentía ese hormigueo en la entrepierna que no lo dejaba en paz, pero no quería rebajarse a suplicar por algo de placer, a pesar de que realmente lo necesitaba. Trató de conectar algunas ideas, sólo para hacer su historia creíble, no porque en realidad quisiera terminar eso.

—Ryo me atacó —continuó firme con la versión que había ensayado con sus amigos—. Entre él y O'Brien consiguieron hacer que me golpeara en la pared —la mano de Haou se posicionó nuevamente sobre la virilidad del de cabellos azules y otra vez le costó saber qué hacía—. O'Brien me robó el disco de duelo y como llevaban su deck, ellos... _mierda_.

Los ambarinos ojos del Rey relucían como piedras preciosas en la oscuridad, pero su brillo no era nada comparado con el que tenían los ojos del preso, brillantes como esmeraldas a punto de ser derretidas cuando Haou volvió a masturbarlo con tortuosa lentitud.

—Ryo convocó a su Cyber Dragon y me atacó con él —las palabras salieron a trompicones, casi inentendibles de sus labios. Haou enarcó una ceja, no era suficiente, aunque era creíble. ¿Debía aceptar eso como la verdad? ¿O quizá tendría que torturarlo más para conocer los detalles reales?

En cuanto al cautivo, no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar. A pesar de que el Rey había seguido con su lento masaje sentía que nuevamente estaba alcanzando el clímax. Su respiración se hizo más rápida, su corazón empezó a latir como un tambor, sus demás sentidos se esfumaron, sólo existía eso, ese momento y ese sentimiento...

—Aún no he terminado —musitó el castaño, una vez Johan alcanzó el orgasmo, retirando el resto de la ropa que éste usaba, mojada ya. La visión había logrado excitarlo lo suficiente como para querer terminar él también tan mojado y sucio como su sirviente. Claro que, lo haría a su propio modo.

Johan nisiquiera se había recuperado del shock cuando sintió que algo lo invadía. Con un dolor horrible, punzante y a la vez placentero, Haou lo penetró de un tirón e inmediatamente empezó a moverse dentro de él, aumentando ambas sensaciones tanto de dolor como de placer. Dolía tanto... ¿acaso Haou había descubierto la mentira? Johan cerró los ojos, pidiendo que todo aquello se terminara. Sin embargo, conforme su cuerpo se acostumbró a la invasión, el dolor disminuyó y el placer aumentó, tanto, que pronto estuvo aferrándose a las sábanas como si su vida se fuese en ello, nuevamente suspirando y gimiendo.

_Mierda. Se sentía condenadamente bien. Más que bien_. Haou estaba prendado de su cuello, también sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente debajo de la armadura tan pesada que solía llevar y de la cual se había despojado sólo lo necesario. Johan Andersen era tan estrecho, tan cálido. Sus labios se entrechocaron por primera vez en la noche, así como también sus lenguas. Haou esperaba que Johan dijera algo más, pero nada salía de sus labios, sólo palabras incoherentes, no relacionadas con el accidente. ¿Quizá sí podía confiar en él...?

Con una última embestida, Haou alcanzó el orgasmo, llenando de su semilla al pobre Johan, quien se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con la respiración agitada y extrañamente... sonriendo.

La mentira había funcionado, estaba seguro. _Su rey_ ya nisiquiera había preguntado por ello. Así que sus amigos estarían salvados a esas horas, a pesar de que el precio a pagar había sido un poco de dolor y placer.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Uff, hace mucho que no escribía un lemon yaoi~ menos con Haou de protagonista, es jodidamente difícil mantenerlo dentro de carácter, ese Rey sin sentimientos x-x... aún así, espero que no esté tan mal y me den críticas sobre cómo puedo mejorarlo o alguna cosa así. No sé si vaya a haber más lemons en los próximos capítulos, aún debo desarrollar el plan de Johan y algunas cosillas en medio para hacerlo más interesante. So, ya saben, espero sus opiniones sobre el dizque lemon que escribí, que seguramente suxea x'DDD...

Gracias por leer y comentar, por última vez en el día, pego esto:

**Tengo una noticia, la próxima semana es casi seguro que no publique nada de ninguno de mis fics porque salgo de vacaciones para desestresarme (no me quedé en la universidad y me siento triste por ello), así que no habrá actualización hasta el próximo Lunes. Aunque... subiré el capítulo de I belong to you este sábado, sólo porque no quiero dejarlas con la duda, estén al pendiente~.**

Por lo mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Más que palabras, La maldición del verdadero amor y Melodías del corazón, por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos, nuevamente gracias.

Ja ne!


	3. Desesperación

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Pareja: **Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **3. Despair / Desesperación

* * *

Cuando Johan entró en la sala donde Haou normalmente hacía sus 'juicios' a las presas de valor, pudo notar que casi todos cuchicheaban a su alrededor y por lo que también alcanzó a entender, el tema de conversación era su persona. Parecía que el incidente de días atrás, aquella agonizante pero dulce noche era la comidilla de aquella tarde. Johan se preguntó porque Haou no los mandaba a callar, con tan sólo un gesto de sus ambarinos ojos sería suficiente. ¿Quizá trataba de humillarlo aún más? Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de no estamparlos en aquél rostro autómata y se puso en posición al lado del trono, junto a Zure y Brron, quienes le dirigieron una mirada burlona.

—El siguiente de los presos le va a interesar, señor —comentó con voz melosa un monstruo escondido en las tinieblas, había cierto deje de ironía en su voz, que fue sofocada por el tintineo de las cadenas que hacía el cautivo al caminar. Haou permaneció impasible mientras éste avanzaba. Johan, sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al verse replicado casi perfectamente frente a él, aunque más delgado y andrajoso—. ¿Lo ve mi señor?

El Rey Supremo le dirigió una mirada encolerizada, no le parecía ningún tipo de broma. Aún con todo, se dedicó a inspeccionar con curiosidad al preso. Parecía interesante y sumamente raro, quizá tenía un poder valioso para su empresa, quizá era el hermano de Johan...

Su pesada armadura hizo eco conforme bajó los pocos escalones que lo separaban del moribundo.

—Llévatelo —le ordenó a Johan, cuando por fin llegó frente a él y le alzó la barbilla con el dedo—. Será un sacrificio muy valioso, ya que cuenta con el poder del Rainbow Dragon.

Aquellas simples palabras lograron congelar el alma del muchacho. ¿Rainbow Dragon? ¿Aquél que había buscado con tanto ahínco durante años? ¿Y lo tenía ese chico? Sin mediar una palabra, hizo lo que le ordenaban, mezclando el sonido de las cadenas con las de sus propios pasos. Zure, quien tenía ganas de molestar, lo siguió muy de cerca.

—No quisiera que se te escapara —murmuró malignamente a su espaldas—. Quién sabe qué te haría nuestro señor si eso llegara a suceder —y soltando una sonora carcajada le pegó en el hombro, como si estuviese jugando.

El de cabellos azules soltó un resoplido, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Es decir, tus gritos se oían del otro lado del reino, debió ser muy fuerte ¿no es así, Johan?

La humillación que estaba sufriendo le hacía hervir la sangre, pero debía contenerse, debía...

—Cuando el señor Haou te estaba usando como su juguete personal, ¿qué sentiste? Bueno, ya medio mundo sabe que te gustó y...

¡Paf! Un puñetazo cruzó el aire y se estampó en el rostro del monstruo, quien cayó al suelo gimoteando, pero que se levantó colérico, dispuesto a devolver el ataque y mucho más.

—La damisela se sintió ofendida —siguió exclamando. Johan empuñó su disco de duelo como si fuese un arma. Su oponente imitó la acción, pero de nada le valió. El joven se abalanzó sobre él, sin invocar monstruo alguno, golpeándolo con el aparato hasta la hartancia, mientras los gritos se hacían cada vez más y más débiles. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Zure ya estaba muerto.

Desesperado, notó la estupidez que había hecho y su mente ideo un plan rápido.

Las muertes de Zure y Brron iban a suceder y la Guerra a empezar. Claro que él nunca pensó que sería tan pronto. Tenía que darse prisa. Primero, limpiar ese 'tiradero'; segundo, arreglar todo para que quedase como otro desafortunado error y tercero parar de reírse como un maniaco, mientras su copia exacta temblaba en un rincón.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **ZzZzZz... Ok, ya x'D. Ahora sí ya va a empezar lo bueno en el siguiente, Zure está muerto, pero creen que Johan podrá zafarse otra vez y habrá más lemon? hahaha, no sé, a ver qué se me ocurre, ya tengo planeado el final, pero aún no tengo bien definidas las metas para llegar a ese descenlace. Y ya no sé qué decir, me muero de sueño *dies

Ya están arriba los caps nuevos de los fanfics de siempre por si quieren leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Nos vemos el viernes.

Ja ne!


	4. Sin esperanza

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Pareja: **Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo:** 4. Hopeless / Sin esperanza.

* * *

Yacía a los pies del trono de Haou, acuclillado y con la vista fija en el suelo. Tenía que ser precavido si no quería que se notara su mentira, pero aún así el Rey Supremo reclamaba su vista, quizá sospechaba aún más. Habían ocurrido varios incidentes extraños en el castillo desde hacía días, la fuga de esos rehenes, la muerte de Zure, aquello no podía ser accidental y sin embargo, lo parecía. ¿Qué tan intrincada sería la red de mentiras tejida por su sirviente? Haou no podía determinar el alcance y magnitud de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, lo único que sabía era que algo no iba bien.

Miró al clon de Johan, bañado de sangre y temblando. O Johan era muy inútil y no podía ni defenderse a sí mismo o le estaban mintiendo. No parecía humanamente posible para aquél esclavo el matar a Zure, mucho menos teniendo al Segundo al Mando de las Tropas a su lado, Johan, quien sin duda estaba en las mejores de las condiciones. Examinó a ambos gemelos, acuclillados uno al lado del otro, pensando en la mejor manera de abordar la situación, probablemente habían tramado un plan, quizás se conocían...

Se levantó y todos sus sirvientes se movieron a su alrededor, preparados para cualquier cosa. Brron estaba que echaba chispas y sonreía maliciosamente ante la idea de que le ordenaran matar a Johan, hacía meses que deseaba terminar con él y si se presentaba la excusa no dudaría en tomarla.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la voz glacial de Haou rompió el silencio que era tan habitual en el castillo, esa vez se dirigía al preso, que ya no temblaba pero tampoco parecía estar escuchando. Brron le pegó una patada en el costado para hacerlo despertar—. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Jesse —articuló el cautivo sin levantar la vista.

—¿Mataste a Zure? —esta vez quien preguntaba era Brron, tenía la voz encolerizada y grave, parecía a punto de atacar.

—¿Qué? ¿Extrañas a tu amado Zure? —Johan no pudo evitar burlarse esbozando una sonrisa, no le importaba si era castigado o golpeado. No aguantaba más todo aquello. Haou le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Mataste a Zure? —volvió a gritar aún más furioso el monstruo hacia Jesse.

Hubo una pausa incómoda para Johan, quien yacía completamente estático, a la espera de que su corazón y Jesse no lo delataran.

—Sí —dijo secamente Jesse. Brron estuvo por abalanzarse sobre él, pero Haou lo detuvo.

—Me pregunto cómo alguien como tú pudo hacer eso —conforme hablaba se iba acomodando el disco de duelo—. Has asesinado a uno de los generales más importantes. Así que sin duda tu poder es grande. Déjame verlo.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza ordenó que se le pusiera de pie y preparara con un disco de duelo. Jesse cargaba con su deck, el legendario deck que poseía al Rainbow Dragon. Johan se moría de la emoción, aunque se le hacía extraño que Haou no le preguntara a Jesse cómo había matado a Zure y se limitara a arreglar todo el asunto con un duelo, ¿quizá el destino estaba a su favor?

Cuando todo aquello terminara, porque iba a terminar, agradecería apropiadamente a Jesse por haber mentido a su favor, a pesar de correr un grave riesgo. Quizá hasta podrían fundar una buena ciudad, próspera junto con sus amigos y comer adecuadamente, sin ser usados ni manipulados, ni humillados.

En cuanto Jesse tuvo el disco de duelo en su brazo, todo en él pareció cambiar: adoptó una postura erguida, con los ojos esmeraldas desafiantes y fijos en su oponente. Su deck parecía cumplir las expectativas deseadas, tenía un montón de cartas raras que no podían ser destruidas y si lo eran iban a la Zona de Magias y Trampas. Incluso una carta de campo que detenía cualquier ataque y un montón de cartas para apoyar a sus monstruos. Haou tuvo que usar Super Fusion para poner el duelo a su favor. Dark Gaia yacía en el campo del Rey, quien tenía 1800 puntos de vida, mientras que Jesse 1300. ¿Cuándo haría su aparición el legendario Dragón? ¿O no existía?

Johan pudo apreciar cómo su clon lucía una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, antes de que todos sus monstruos desaparecieran del campo en un revuelo multicolor. Había usado un Árbol de Gemas. No estaba muy seguro del funcionamiento del deck, pero aquello era como el símbolo de un milagro. ¿Acaso Jesse podría acabar con Haou? ¿Terminaría todo el suplicio, la Guerra sin sentido?

Alzando el vuelo, mientras un montón de colores rebotaban sobre las paredes, un precioso Dragón de color blanco remontó el vuelo dentro del Castillo, rompiendo con sus alas un poco de los muros que lo aprisionaban. Tenía siete joyas incrustadas en el cuerpo, tres en la cola y cuatro en la cabeza. Brillaba y rugía con furia, como el verdadero estandarte de la libertad. Johan lo contempló con la boca abierta y los monstruos a su alrededor lo imitaron, la leyenda era cierta, ¡existía! Dark Gaia no podría hacer nada contra él, mucho menos si activaba su efecto especial.

—Activo mi carta de trampa: El Juicio Final —la voz de Haou no sonó divertida, aunque sin duda lo estaba. Fue como en cámara lenta, las sonrisas estúpidas y esperanzadas que compartían el par de gemelos se extinguieron de una sola vez. Las comisuras de sus labios cayeron y en sus ojos pareció acabarse la vida. No había ningún milagro—. Pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo negar la Invocación, tanto especial como normal de un monstruo, así como también de cartas mágicas o de trampa.

El Dragón dio un último aleteo antes de desaparecer, dejando el campo de su dueño vacío.

—Depositaste muchas esperanzas en una sola carta y ésta te falló, prueba la muerte entonces —alzó el brazo ordenándole a Dark Gaia que atacara, no sin antes afirmar—: Pudiste ser mucho más útil que Zure y Johan juntos, pero has perdido. Adiós, Jesse.

El ataque dio de lleno en el pecho del muchacho que se desplomó antes de desvanecerse en una lluvia de destellos dorados. Sólo su deck quedó, esparcido en el suelo y el disco de duelo que había usado, aún caliente. Johan no podía ni creer lo que veía, era imposible. Haou se regocijó ante su impotencia.

—Cada vez estoy más y más cerca, pronto podré...

Nadie llegó a saber qué. El Rey, con un revuelo de su capa, salió al pasillo, justo donde había muerto Zure, parecía que había tenido una idea.

—Johan —su voz atravesó con rapidez todo el espacio hasta llegar a él, parecía como si le estuviese hablando en el oído. El muchacho tardó en obedecer, todavía seguía consternado por el descenlace de su clon. Y estaba más que seguro que lo habían descubierto.

Avanzó resignadamente hacia donde estaba su Rey, pasando por unas gruesas cortinas de color rojizo hasta llegar al pasillo en penumbras. El castillo solía ser así, apagado y sin color. Sin embargo, aquella vez el rojo de la sangre de Zure le daba otro sentido.

—No sé por qué mataste a Zure —murmuró el castaño, quien había estado tocando la sangre en el suelo y ésta, pringosa entre sus dedos parecía que le contaba la verdadera historia—. No sé por qué le pediste a ese chico que mintiera, mucho menos por qué te hizo caso.

_Mierda. Estaba muerto._

—Lo único que pienso advertirte es que no te metas en mi camino —de un segundo a otro, Haou se posicionó justo enfrente de Johan acorralándolo contra la pared, que se resquebrajó ante su golpe—. Puedes matar a Brron si quieres, es un inútil, justo como tú —tener sus orbes frías y de color miel fijas en su rostro le hizo sentirse pequeño. Se preguntó si sus murmullos llegarían hasta los demás también—. Pero jamás toques Super Fusion, ni a mis rehenes nunca más. No pienso tolerar otra estupidez de tu parte. Recuerda que todos son reemplazables.

Johan sintió cómo la ira invadía su cuerpo, primero le decían que Jesse era mejor que él y ahora que era un inútil. Que no se defendiera ante los abusos de Haou, que no luchara, que no levantara la voz... ¡Eso no lo hacía un inútil! ¡Mucho menos un cobarde! Sus ojos empezaron a refulgir como si fueran gemas líquidas. Ya le mostraría quién era un inútil. Empujó al Rey y por todo el pasillo resonó el golpe que se dio en la espalda al golpear a la pared, entonces le dio un puñetazo.

Aquello se lo había enseñado el propio Haou. Otro puñetazo. Sus labios comenzaron a dejar caer un hilillo de sangre, pero éste permanecía impasible, incluso parecía divertirle la situación. Y esa era una señal de peligro que prefirió ignorar. Estaba enloquecido, como cada día al irse a dormir, asqueado, hastiado, la realidad empezaba a distorsionarse a su alrededor.

Llevó sus labios hacia los de Haou y su mano hacia su espalda, pegándolo con violencia hacia él.

El castaño se rió entre dientes.

—Quizá así es mejor, Johan —logró articular cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Al menos así sería más divertido.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Mwahaha, me pregunto si ya han adivinado mi plan secreto, aunque está muy mal camuflajeado haha. Johan pasó a ser seme, es lo que quería Haou? qué va a pasar con el deck? Serán las Advanced Beast Gem? Ahhh, el suspenso es genial x'DDD. Y ya es tarde como siempre, así que no me explayaré~ esperoqueles haya gustado el capítulo, no estoy muy segura de cómo manejar una relación -romántica- en medio de una guerra y el semi-odio que parece tener Johan hacia el Rey, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, ya verán x3. Por el día de hoy eso es todo.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics que siempre actualizo, por si quieren leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar si tienen tiempo x3.

Nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	5. Dejando

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **5. Leaving / Dejando.

* * *

La procesión avanzaba con paso lento o veloz conforme se necesitara. Haou había ordenado ese día que se hiciera una inspección en las zonas ya conquistadas y se detenía de vez en cuando para corroborar cosas que sólo él mismo sabía. Había muchas aldeas que le pertenecían y servían con temor, pero fielmente. Otras tantas que se le oponían -con desastrosos resultados y las que aún le faltaba conquistar. Esa vez visitaban una ya subyugada, llena de rostros temerosos que se asomaban por las ventanas y rendijas de las puertas, temiendo por su destino al ver al Rey frente a ellos.

Johan caminaba a su lado, tratando de mantener un rostro amistoso entre tantos feroces, confiando en que eso les quitara un poco el temor mientras buscaba rostros conocidos, quizá Ryo o Edo estarían ahí. Sus manos sostenían firmemente su disco de duelo y su nuevo deck, rezando porque no tuviese que usarlos contra nadie, a pesar de que se moría por ver el poder del Rainbow Dragon. Le había costado mucho persuadir a Haou de que le diera esas cartas y también de que podía confiar en él. El recuerdo aún lo atormentaba y estaba fresco en su mente, a pesar de que para el Rey no parecía significar nada.

Había sucedido unas cuantas noches atrás, una vez todos fueron a dormir. El deck de Jesse descansaba sobre la mesita de noche con una única vela que yacía en el dormitorio del castaño, él se había acercado con cautela y vigilando que nadie lo siguiera para robarlo y escapar, cuando había sido descubierto. Pero ya no le tenía ningún miedo a Haou. Incluso tuvo el descaro de dibujar una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que escondía el deck entre los pliegues de su ropa.

—Tomaré esto —dijo simplemente, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación—. Quiza vaya a probarlo con Brron dado que no lo necesitas... hazte a un lado.

Haou lo tomó del brazo con fuerza obligándolo a detenerse.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que puedes darme órdenes —musitó con frialdad. Johan lo ignoró y salió de la habitación riéndose—. No juegues conmigo.

Logró alcanzarlo al final del pasillo que comunicaba con las habitaciones de los demás generales. Sí quería, incluso podía llamarlos y acabar con su vida. Johan sabía eso y ya estaba preparado. No tenía más esperanzas, así que crearía unas por sí mismo, costara lo que costara.

La mano que había mantenido firme sobre su nuevo deck se deslizó hacia una nueva posición, justo sobre el traje del Rey. Éste se congeló de la impresión, pues que él recordara, la última vez él había estado en control y no viceversa. ¿Qué planeaba hacer ese maniático? De cualquier manera, lo estaba subestimando. Él, Rey Supremo de aquella dimensión no iba a ser vencido tan fácilmente. Johan volvió a reírse.

—Así que, mi Rey ¿Me permitirá tener este deck? —susurró en su oído, Haou le empujó con los hombros, pero de nada sirvió, porque la mano de Johan no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición inicial. Haou podía sentir cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su miembro sin quererlo, a pesar de que el contacto era mínimo. Era una maldita humillación, una venganza y él estaba cayendo redondo—. ¡Oh! —exclamó fingiendo sorpresa el de cabello azul—. Parece que al Rey no lo mantienen lo suficientemente entretenido, hagamos un trato —sus dedos se deslizaron por su entrepierna. Haou se contorsionó para evitarlo—. ¿Prefieres que tus súbditos te vean así? —siguió deslizando una y otra vez la palma de su mano por encima de la tela negra que lo cubría—. Tú me das este deck y yo...

Haou no pudo evitar soltar una sarta de maldiciones. Johan nisiquiera había necesitado terminar la oración para saber que él había ganado. Con una extraña sensación de poderío y crueldad, se dedicó a disfrutar de su venganza. Haou había hecho lo que quería con él en una ocasión anterior, pero esta vez era su turno. Y ya le pagaría por todo...

El castaño cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la abrumadora sensación que lo recorría, calentando hasta la más ínfima parte de su cuerpo. Era como un impulso eléctrico e irresistible. Joder, muy irresistible. Su mano lo masturbaba una y otra vez, sin descanso; sus labios aprisionaban su cuello y su lóbulo, sentía que pronto terminaría con la dulce tortura...

Entonces Johan se detuvo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con la burla escrita en ellos y se marchó a su habitación, dejando al humillado Rey con la respiración agitada y un problema que él mismo tendría que solucionar, dado que no iba a rebajarse aún más pidiéndole que terminara el trabajo.

Desde ese día, el deck había sido suyo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de probarlo. Estaba deseándolo, pero no a costa de algún aldeano o monstruo inocente. Tendría que esperar a que Brron le diera la oportunidad. Miró a Haou quien parecía cauteloso y acató sus órdenes de mantener la guardía. ¿Podría ser que...?

Una sombra rápida cruzó el aire y O'Brien apareció en la escena un mísero minuto, pero que fue suficiente para transmitir el mensaje. Ryo te espera en ya-sabes-dónde en tres horas. ¿O quizá era Edo? Los símbolos eran confusos. Habían inventado un lenguaje a base de las cartas de O'Brien y cierto número de disparos de su cañon significarían algo. Así como las cartas usadas. Tendría que comprobar por sí mismo si no había malentendido todo. Por su parte, Haou interpretó el mensaje como una señal de guerra, como una amenaza de los rebeldes. Pero ellos poco le interesaban, Super Fusion estaba por ser completada, que hicieran lo que quisieran y Johan también. El mundo como lo conocían pronto iba a terminarse y aún si planeaban algo no iban a poder llevarlo a cabo. No hasta que destruyeran la carta y para eso tendrían que batirse a duelo con él. Y ganarle, cosa que era prácticamente imposible.

Confiado y sin duda pensando que era piadoso, ordenó que no se hiciese nada al respecto y se siguiera con la inspección. Todo fue minuciosamente revisado aquél día, casas, personas, decks, armas. No parecía haber nada inusual, ni nada que indicara que los rebeldes se alojaban ahí. Eso tranquilizó el espíritu de Johan, quien se alegró de que sus amigos estuvieran bien escondidos esperando a su señal. Faltaba sólo un General... tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con Ryo con respecto a lo demás.

Cuando cayó la noche no se le hizo difícil deshacerse de Haou, éste parecía no quererlo cerca por mucho tiempo. Johan se preguntó si tenía miedo de que el episodio del pasillo se repitiera y por eso lo mantenía alejado, cosa que le causaba mucha gracia. Mejor para él, no lo necesitaba. Siempre lo había odiado e incluso tramaba su muerte. Aunque debía admitir que era extrañamente divertido estar con él, incluso diferente e interesante. Quizá se debía a lo retorcido que era, no estaba seguro.

Llegó al escondite de siempre, oculto entre un espeso bosque, ya cuando todos en el castillo estaban dormidos. Dentro le esperaban Ryo y Edo, con caras fatigadas pero, al parecer, esperanzadas.

—Está todo listo, Johan —dijo Edo, cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa confiada en los labios.

—Cállate —pidió Ryo, asomándose por entre las rocas que llevaban al escondite—. No sabemos si alguien lo ha seguido.

—No lo han hecho —respondió Johan—. Haou me tiene mucho miedo, tanto como para dejarme en paz. Y los demás sólo siguen sus órdenes.

—¿Cómo es eso de que te tiene miedo? —inquirió el ojiazul, mudando su gesto confiado a uno sorprendido.

—Cosas personales entre el Rey y yo —murmuró encongiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia—. Más interesante está lo que me has dicho. ¿En serio está todo listo?

Ryo desconfiaba de aquél extraño trato entre Johan y Haou, pero aún así no pudo evitar contar el plan.

—Nuestro ejército no es grande, pero está bien organizado. Contamos con al menos cien personas que están dispuestas a ayudarnos. Sumándonos a nosotros cuatro, claro está —el hombre se inclinó para ver mejor a Johan en la oscuridad—. ¿Te ha pasado algo? Tus ojos... lucen extraños. Parecen opacos.

—No, no —negó su interlocutor—. ¿Cuándo planean movilizarse?

—Cuando Brron esté muerto, como lo planeaste —esta vez fue Edo quien intervino en la conversación—. En ese momento las tropas estarán desorganizadas y el Rey confundido. Es nuestra mejor opción.

Johan asintió.

—Déjenme a Brron, Zure fue pan comido, Brron debería de ser aún más fácil, con lo idiota que es...

Ryo y Edo intercambiaron miradas recelosas, nunca habían oído expresarse a su amigo de esa manera. Estaban en lo cierto al sospechar que su estancia con el enemigo lo había cambiado, pero, ¿qué tanto?

—Sabrán cuando Brron muera, eso lo aseguro —afirmó el de cabello azul relamiéndose—. Si por ahora eso es todo...

Les dedicó un gesto de despedida de la mano y salió del escondite con rumbo al castillo. Por fin podría usar a Rainbow Dragon...

—¿Crees que podemos confiar en él? —inquirió una sombra que Johan no había notado y un chico vestido de vaquero salió de lo más profundo del lugar.

—Es lo único que tenemos. De cualquier modo, si es necesario, lo mataremos también.

Jim suspiró.

Sí, era lo único que tenían.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Éste me quedó largo sin sospecharlo. Ya tenemos a todos los actores en el juego. Jim se volverá una parte vital en los próximos capítulos, ahora veamos qué sucederá. ¿Malinterpretarán todo Ryo y Edo? ¿O Johan de verdad los traicionará? ¿Y por qué Haou está tan interesado en super fusion? Bueno, bueno, eso ya lo sabremos :P. Espero que el semi... intento de no sé, lemon? haya quedado decente, no quería poner algo tan explícito y además, era una venganza como ya dije~ Johan no le iba a dar tan fácil a Haou lo que quería~ que Haou se cuide porque ha creado un monstruo :o! Ok, ya no sé qué estoy diciendo, joder, el reloj dice 5:17 am x-x no debo ver maratones de animé los días en que actualizo .-. ya aprendí la lección. Así que mejor me voy a dormir, espero sus comentarios con ansias, cualquier cosa que quieran sugerir, agregar, comentar, criticar, etc, el botón de review está aquí abajo :3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre, por si quieren leerlos xP.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	6. Dolor II

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Angst/Romance  
**Pareja: **Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo:** 6. Pain / Dolor.

* * *

Jim no podía evitar el constante tic que aquejaba a su pierna derecha; sabía que de alguna manera lo que estaba planeando estaba mal, pero necesitaba conseguir más refuerzos. Cien personas no eran suficientes para enfrentar al ejército de Haou, así que él iba a inmiscuirse en una aldea dominada y causar una rebelión, al menos interna. Aunque no iría solo, Johan lo acompañaría, si es que llegaba, ya que llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Jim confiaba en que los aldeanos se unirían a la causa si veían que tenían aliados dentro del ejército del enemigo, aunque aún recelaba un tanto de Johan, su plan B consistía en matarlo si era necesario, pero no sin antes haberlo utilizado.

—Esto está mal —se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo su supervivencia y la de los demás era tan importante? ¿Desde cuándo podía pensar tan a sangre fría sobre la muerte de alguien? Sin embargo, Haou lo ameritaba, esas medidas y muchas más, con tal de terminar con su régimen. No podía echarse atrás. Se acomodó el sombrero de vaquero con parsimonia y cruzó los brazos. ¿Acaso Johan planeaba traicionarlo? ¿Se encontraría con un sinfín de enemigos cuando éste llegara? ¿Lo apresarían y serviría como ingrediente para Super Fusion?

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Edo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Él era el único que sabía del plan, dado que Ryo y O'Brien probablemente no lo aprobarían debido a su grado de peligro—. Sólo debes decirles... luego ellos tomarán su propia decisión, esperemos que sea favorable.

El hombre no agregó nada, se limitó a acariciar mecánicamente la cabeza de su mascota, un cocodrilo hembra cuyo nombre era Karen y quien solía salvarlo en situaciones peliagudas. La inminente guerra no era un hecho que le agradara, pero como siempre se repetía a sí mismo, era un recurso necesario. Y él seguiría a sus amigos hasta el campo de batalla o incluso la muerte con tal de ver cumplidos los ideales de un pueblo oprimido, anhelante de libertad.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Johan apareciéndose de improvisto, cubierto con una capa de color arena—. Lamento la tardanza, tuve que deshacerme de Gold. Parece que empieza a sospechar algo, aunque Haou no ha hecho caso a sus palabras. Vaya imbécil. Bueno, como sea, eres Jim, ¿cierto?

El aludido hizo una leve reverencia quitándose el sombrero.

—Un placer conocer al que dicen es la mano derecha de Haou —ironizó con una sonrisa.

—Se hace lo que se puede —contestó el de cabellos azules.

—Deberían darse prisa —apremió Edo, al ver que la tensión era tangible y les impedía moverse. Parecía que su desconfianza mutua podría ser un obstáculo para la misión—. Si es necesario, debería de acompañarlos.

—No te molestes, Edo —negó Johan con la cabeza—. Ryo y O'Brien podrían sospechar si no te ven aquí.

Y con un revuelo de su capa, salió del escondite, indicando sin palabras a Jim que lo siguiera. Al estar en el ejército de Haou conocía perfectamente las ubicaciones de las aldeas dominadas y las que aún se resistían, si se daban prisa podrían visitar al menos dos. Marcharon en silencio, únicamente iluminados por el extraño meteorito azulado en el cielo, con sus pasos resonando en la oscuridad, hacia la que podría ser una nueva esperanza de ganar. Johan ya tenía planeado y ensayado el discurso que le daría a la gente para que se uniera a su causa y le daba mucha risa saber que lo había planeado todo enfrente de _su Rey._ ¿Qué pensaría Haou cuando se diera cuenta de que los había subestimado? Imaginarse su cara valía mucho la pena y si tenía suerte, él mismo acabaría con el maldito bastardo. Si Haou lo había elegido para estar -a su lado-, entonces Johan era el único que tenía el derecho de acabarlo completamente.

—¿Sabes? Empiezo a aburrirme —comentó el muchacho, después de varias horas de estar caminando—. Quizá debamos invocar algo para que nos lleve. Sonic ducks por ejemplo.

Jim no dijo nada. Entreveía muchas fallas en esa proposición, entre ellas y la más importante que podían descubrirlos. Aunque, viéndolo mejor, él podría hacerse pasar por prisionero o bien, ayudante de Haou según lo necesitara, cubriendo así cualquier eventualidad, dado que ya estaba cansado de caminar también. Asintió con un gesto seco de la cabeza y luego sacó su disco de duelo y deck. En unos instantes, se vieron montados en los sonic ducks, que trotaban a la par del viento, dirigidos hábilmente por ambos hombres, en dirección hacia el Oeste, a la Aldea Esmeralda, que a su nombre no hacía más honor que el de producir dicha piedra preciosa.

Conforme iban avanzando las montañas y rocas a su alrededor se iban abriendo, dando paso a un cielo negro e infinito, así como también al aroma de civilización, en forma de algunos harados y cultivos. Aunque en realidad la ciudad fuese más minera que nada, también se producían oro y plata, además de esmeraldas, aunque en menores cantidades, por lo cual los dueños irónicamente eran Gold y Silver. Haou no sacaba ningún beneficio de esas minas, al menos no eran vitales para sus planes, él ocupaba en mayor grado a las presas humanas, aquellos que tenían potencial de guerreros o que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para desafiarlo. Todo material precioso o dinero, a pesar de que iba a caer en sus cortes, era repartido entre el resto de los generales y cierta parte se usaba también para obtener cosas vitales, como comida o agua. Pero nunca para satisfacer sus caprichos.

Johan disfrutaba mucho echando a perder los negocios de los demás Generales del ejército. Por eso había elegido la ciudad minera a la cual había pertenecido alguna vez su familia, quienes habían muerto a manos de los tiránicos monstruos. Ahora era tiempo de pagarles con la misma moneda. Su Sonic Duck se detuvo justo frente a la entrada de la ciudad, que parecía desértica a esa hora. Un sinfín de casitas se extendían hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, todas eran de color blanco, rústicas y con apenas los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir. Él recordaba perfectamente en cuál de ellas solía vivir y avanzó con descuido por entre las calles hasta llegar a ella, también era blanca como la caliza y tenía dos ventanas a los lados, pero estaba vacía. Dentro ya no se oía el rumor común de una familia divirtiéndose, ni sus risas infantiles y egoístas de saberse más feliz que el resto de la gente. Dentro sólo había muebles destrozados y rastros de saqueo, uno al que él también había sido sometido al llegar con Haou.

Rememoró entonces el día en que conoció a Ryo y los demás, mientras trabajaba en una de las minas extrayendo la pequeña fortuna de los Generales que eran más viejos que él. Gold y Silver habían estado maltratando a un muchacho llamado Martin y él estúpidamente los había retado a duelo, declarándose como un -Guerrero-, sin saber que aquella afirmación lo dejaba listo para ser capturado para los sacrificios de Haou. El duelo se había estado llevando a cabo con obvia ventaja para los señores del Ankokukai cuando un grupo de jóvenes irrumpieron en el lugar exclamando cosas que sonaban como "¿Discos de Duelo? ¿Un camarada? ¡Gold y Silver! Debemos terminar con esto si no queremos que el niño muera." Y dicho y hecho, Fubuki-san, un muchacho de cabello castaño y semblante despreocupado había irrumpido en el duelo, convirtiéndolo en uno por parejas, hasta que fue aplastado por Silver debido a un descuido de Johan.

Sus puños se volvieron blancos cuando los apretó contra sus costados, casi podía sentir cómo Fubuki se desvanecía entre destellos dorados y cómo él era salvado, a pesar de que no se lo merecía. Ryo y O'Brien, quienes ya eran mayores que él, le curaron las heridas y no lo culparon de la muerte de su intrépido amigo (aunque él pudo entrever la tristeza que les produjo dicho acontecimiento), después, lo entrenaron para los duelos y durante un tiempo, llevó una vida tan pacífica como podía al cargar una muerte en su conciencia. Durante los días, ayudaba en la aldea a la cual había sido llevada, llamada Aldea Zafiro, una de las que más se resistían a las invasiones de Haou, su trabajo consistió en abastecer a los guerreros y entrenar a algunos novatos, mientras que por las noches planeaba él sólo como derrotar a Haou. Y ésa había sido la causa de su captura.

Una noche se había aventurado solo hacia lo profundo de un bosque, que se rumoraba pertenecía a Haou. Llevaba su disco de duelo bajo el brazo y su humilde deck escondido entre los pliegues de la ropa, esperaba poder demostrarles a todos que él valía y que él vengaría todas las injusticias sucedidas, pero Brron había sido más astuto que él y sin siquiera hacer uso de su disco de duelo lo había capturado, en la oscuridad, dándole un certero golpe en la nunca antes de llevarlo con Haou. El dolor lo atravesó como cuchillas, mientras seguía observando la casa y Jim también a su lado. Ahí había empezado todo y confiaba en que allí terminaría, con la ayuda de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros o conocidos.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor, entonces comenzó a dirigirse, sin decir una palabra hacia las minas, donde sabía estarían todos, salvaguardado por su estátus como General.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, quise poner -algo- del pasado de Johan. Conocemos que lo atraparon, pero no su vida antes de. Ahí hay un poco. Fubuki me cae genial, pero era un sacrificio que debía hacer y en el siguiente capítulo saldrá un personaje que había olvidado que era -importante- para la historia. ¿Sho? ¿Y qué hará el pequeño Sho? ¿Saldrá Martin de nuevo? ¿Por qué les puse los nombres de las bestias gema a las Aldeas? x3 Ah, cómo me encanta el suspenso. Veamos si Johan logra convencer a sus -amigos- de que se unan a la causa, quizá después de todo no sean sus amigos. ¿O Gold y Silver llegarán primero? El siguiente capítulo se llama Destrucción, nos acercamos al final. Y ya pronto sabremos qué quiere hacer Haou con Super Fusion~ BTW, se acuerdan de Gold y Silver, verdad? Fueron los que capturaron a Asuka y los demás y los llevaron para que Brron los sacrificara. Muy feos, por cierto y medio... no sé, se me hacen medio tontos, pero supongo que es cosa mía x'D. No tengo nada más que decir, como siempre, cualquier cosa que quieran criticar, sugerir, aclarar, no sé, lo que quieran, con gusto leeré sus comentarios :3.

6.03 am ya me despido x'D. Estuve llorando toda la noche por mi Johan, mi gato [sí, soy una sentimental, pero es que está enfermo y siento que se puede morir :S] y apenas me acordé que tenía que subir esto. Así que ahora sí me iré a dormir y luego al veterinario y eso. Ok, no sé ni por qué estoy comentando esto aquí, no tiene relevancia, ya mejor me voy ._.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	7. Destrucción

**Rating:** T  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen.  
**Género: **Angst/Romance/Action  
**Tema/Capítulo: **7. Destruction / Destrucción.

* * *

Una pequeña multitud se agrupaba dentro de la que alguna vez había sido la casa de Johan, destrozada y de paredes blancas, había desde niños hasta ancianos, desde monstruos hasta pequeños bebés y todos lo miraban, expectantes y a la vez, un tanto recelosos. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Por qué había regresado al infierno del cual había logrado escapar? ¿Y qué era eso que se rumoraba, eso de que venía a planear una rebelión? Johan los miró a todos, uno por uno, grabándose sus caras, había personas que conocía y otras que no, entre ellas Martin (¡Se sorprendió mucho de saber que seguía vivo!) y Tom, un pequeño niño al que siempre solía cuidar. Estaba decidiendo qué palabras usar para empezar con su discurso, cuando Jim se aclaró la garganta, indicándole que quería hablar.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, el General del Ejército de Haou le indicó que así podía hacerlo y se retiró a la ventana, para cuidar que nadie los viera, pues la desaparición de tanta gente al mismo tiempo podría parecer sospechosa si los dueños de la Aldea regresaban.

—Estamos aquí porque queremos derrotar a Haou —empezó a decir el vaquero, con la voz impregnada de valentía—. ¡Definitivamente no podemos perdonarlo! ¡Él es el causante de que nuestras vidas sean tan miserables! —miró a la concurrencia con el ojo sano ardiéndole en coraje y todos ellos a su vez le devolvieron miradas incrédulas y confusas—. En la Aldea Zafiro estamos preparándonos para hacerle caer, somos cien personas, pero necesitamos más, muchas más.

—Es por eso que hemos venido aquí, a pedirles su ayuda. Todos los que sean guerreros, incluso si no lo son, están invitados a unírsenos —acotó Johan, quien estaba cómodamente encaramado sobre el alféizar de la ventana, con los musculosos brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su compañero—. Tenemos un plan y estamos organizándonos. Podemos terminar con el maldito si unimos nuestras fuerzas.

Algunos de los hombres asintieron con valentía y atrevimiento, dado que ya no aguantaban las injusticias que se llevaban día a día en el Reino de una persona que nisiquiera había sido elegida para ese cargo. Jim miró con buenos ojos a esas personas, contándolas entre sus aliados, hasta que alguien exclamó, bajito pero lo suficientemente claro como para que se entendiera:

—¿Y por qué has venido, Johan? ¿Dónde has estado? —la gente se hizo a un lado para descubrir a un muchacho menudo y pequeño, de abundante cabellera color verdoso claro y ojos dorados.

Sho era agudo cuando quería, pero Johan nunca se imaginó que plantearía las preguntas que él menos quería responder, no cuando parecía que se estaban ganando la confianza de todos. Bueno, las cosas iban demasiado bien, no todo podía ser perfecto, eso lo había aprendido con Haou... siempre hay algo que termina con tus posibilidades y ese algo era Sho. Tendría que superar aquél obstáculo si no quería que todo el plan se fuese al carajo.

—Ya te dije por qué he venido —contestó calmadamente, dirigiéndole una mirada que parecía traspasarlo, pero sin poner un rostro del cual se pudiese sospechar o desconfiar. Jim por su parte estaba nervioso, si algo salía demasiado mal, podían acabar muertos...— ¿Dónde he estado? —sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa extraña, nada propia de él—. Con Haou —soltó así como así.

Una mujer soltó un grito de pánico que alertó a todos los demás. ¡Aquello era una emboscada! ¡Y ahora sabían quiénes se oponían a Haou! ¡Definitivamente todos en ese cuarto iban a morir!

—¿Con Haou? —repitió incrédulo el joven, abriendo mucho la boca mientras se hacía para atrás y sacaba las mismas conclusiones que el resto de la gente que ahí estaba—. Entonces, esto es... ¿Es una trampa?

—¡No! —exclamó Jim, agitando las manos para que la atención volviera a centrarse en él—. ¡Nosotros queremos terminar con Haou!

—¡Claro, váyanle a otros con ese cuento! ¡Yo no me la creo! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me capturen! —un hombre se separó de la multitud y avanzó con paso torpe hacia la puerta, con el rostro crispado por el miedo y la confusión. Johan se plantó delante de él con gesto amenazador, lo cual no ayudó a que los ánimos se tranquilizaran.

—Escúchenme bien, ¿de acuerdo? —aquello no estaba planeado, pero no tenía más remedio—. Haou me capturó una vez salí de aquí, bueno, pasaron algunos meses, pero aún así me capturó. ¿Creen que no lo odio? ¿Que no lo...? —sus manos se crisparon en puños sobre sus rodillas al recordar las veces en que lo había humillado tomándolo como su amante—. ¡He venido a esta Aldea porque quiero vengar a mi familia! ¡Quiero terminar con Haou tanto como ustedes! ¿Acaso creen que saben lo que he pasado? Les resulta fácil juzgar, como si sus patéticas vidas no fueran tan malas como la mía.

—Cálmate, Johan —le pidió Jim, acercándose a él al notar que empezaba a respirar con dificultad y su rabia se extendía por la habitación como un veneno que parecía asfixiar la poca gentileza que ahí quedaba. El muchacho apartó la mano cuando Johan le pegó un manotazo para que se alejara.

—¿No confían en nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hemos venido con la mayor disposición a hablarles? Si quisiera que murieran, créanme, ya estarían muertos —su rostro volvió a desfigurarse en una mueca—. A Haou no le importan, no le importa nadie. Pero sé que está planeando algo para terminar con este mundo, aunque por el momento esté tranquilo como un niño bueno. Debemos destruirlo antes de que termine la carta de Super Fusion, de otra manera... —sus palabras se perdieron en el viento al empezar a pensar en los posibles usos de esa carta. ¿Quizá planeaba invocar un monstruo tan poderoso como para asesinarlos a todos? ¿O al menos para tenerlos controlados ya sin resistencia? No conocía el deck de Haou, pero éste sin duda contenía otra carta de victoria, tendría que cerciorarse una vez llegado al castillo de ello.

—Aún si los apoyamos... ¿Cómo pueden garantizar que no perderemos? —Johan arrugó el ceño, Sho seguía tan dudoso como siempre, una actitud que le desagradaba.

En respuesta, Johan sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones que usaba ese día una carta, sosteniéndola como si fuese lo más preciado que tenía (y probablemente así fuera), después se la enseñó a la multitud, quienes contuvieron el aliento. En la carta se mostraba un hermoso Dragón de color blanco y dorado, con las enormes alas extendidas hacia los lados, con gemas de colores incrustadas en el cuerpo, tres en la parte baja y cuatro en el cuello. Su mirada era feroz, digna de cuento de hadas, de un salvador... ¿Por qué la tenía?

—¡Rainbow Dragon! —exclamó uno de los ancianos señalando hacia el pedazo de papel que Johan sostenía entre las manos, todos la miraban con veneración. Y Johan sonrió al saber que de verdad aquella sería su carta de triunfo en todos los sentidos—. ¿Cómo es que la conseguiste? ¡Es una leyenda solamente!

—No deberían de ser tan incrédulos con las leyendas —se encogió de hombros el General, volviendo a guardar la carta muy cuidadosamente—. Digamos que me eligió, hace unos días tuve la suerte de encontrármela —por supuesto que no explicaría la muerte de Jesse, no había necesidad—. Creo que todos saben lo que Rainbow Dragon significa —afirmó soltando un largo bostezo—. Así que, ¿confiarán en nosotros?

De inmediato la habitación se lleno de susurros, todos consultaban con la persona que tuvieran más cerca la información que acababan de obtener, si era cierta su victoria podría ser posible. De verdad podrían librarse de Haou... Sho, sin embargo, seguía receloso.

—Esa también es una leyenda —musitó nervioso al sentir todas las miradas sobre él—. Yo no creo que sea verdadera. ¿Que existe una gema y bestia protectora de cada aldea? ¡No puede ser...! ¡Algo como eso no puede existir! ¡Y mucho menos darnos la victoria! Si fuese así... ¿Por qué han permitido tantas injusticias?

Johan volvía a perder la paciencia, ese niño se estaba ganando a buen pulso su odio, aunque en realidad tampoco tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No importa si es una leyenda o no —dijo Jim, quien hasta esos momentos había permanecido callado analizando la situación, pues estaba bastante sorprendido de saber que la legendaria carta en realidad existía—. Aún si no es verdadera, es seguro que esa carta, Rainbow Dragon, podrá detener a Haou. No les estamos pidiendo que se enfrenten directamente a él. Eso ya lo haremos nosotros. Sólo necesitamos que mantengan ocupado al resto del ejército. Los Generales mayores y Haou nos pertenecen. Además, la Aldea Zafiro también está dispuesta a colaborar.

Sho se sumió en sus propios pensamientos cuando los aldeanos y monstruos empezaron a preguntar sobre el plan y organización del ejército de rebeldes. A él eso poco le interesaba, prefería mirar. Lo único que no podía admitir era eso de la ridícula leyenda. Su padre se la había contado cuando era muy pequeño y en ese tiempo le pareció fascinante, pero ahora... No, él ya no creía en esas cosas, la magia y leyendas eran cosas para que los humanos se distrajeran de su dolor y no algo real.

—Ne, Sho-kun —le llamó Tom, el pequeño niño amigo de Johan, jalándolo de una de sus mangas de color amarillo—. ¿Qué es eso de la Leyenda de Rainbow Dragon?

—Es algo que... Tom, se dice que el poseedor de esa carta bien podría dominar este mundo, podría causar tal destrucción... ¿Sabes por qué cada una de las Aldeas tiene el nombre de una piedra preciosa y por qué son siete? —el niño negó con la cabeza, aún más interesado en lo que parecía un relato prometedor y fantástico—. Existen siete Bestias Gema: Esmeralda, Zafiro, Ámbar, Cobalto, Rubí, Topacio y Amatista. La leyenda cuenta que en cada una de las siete aldeas, existe una bestia gema que la protege y que a su vez, es su fuente de energía. Cuando Rainbow Dragon hace su aparición, éstas bestias, estas aldeas le dan su poder, volviéndose invencible. Es el poder de la naturaleza, Tom, de la luz que emana este Dragón. Y esa luz puede vencer a la Oscuridad... Haou.

Tom aplaudió y abrió mucho los ojos ante tal revelación, luego empezó a mirar a Johan con aún más adoración de la que de por sí ya le profesaba al haberlo salvado y ayudado un sinfín de veces.

—Pero no es real —afirmó, testarudo, mirando como Jim examinaba los decks de algunos aldeanos y Johan seguía preguntando los nombres de los rebeldes que querían unirse a la causa—. ¿Cómo podría...? Juudai definitivamente no va a caer por algo así. Yo lo sé. Él... él quiere demasiado eso como para rendirse y un Dragón no lo va a detener.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Quedó muy fumado? Yo me temo seriamente que sí, pero échenle la culpa a Paprika, estaba viendo esa película mientras escribía esto y estoy segura de qué cosas voy a cambiar al final, aah, sí, gracias Papurika x333. Por el momento, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que Johan ya dio su paso al lado oscuro, pero sigue siendo bueno (? Y lo de la leyenda del Dragón? Extraño a Haou, pero tenía que poner este capítulo, dado que es un paso importante para el final. ¿Se enfrentarán al final los rebeldes y Haou? ¿O este terminará Super Fusion? ¿De qué conoce Sho a 'Juudai'? ¿Jim confiará más en Johan ahora que sabe que tiene la carta legendaria? ¿Qué pensarán Ryo y los demás al ver tantos refuerzos? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo se llama "Separados", pero no saquen muchas conclusiones, planeo sorprenderlos x3. Cómo me gusta escribir esta historia, desafía mucho mi imaginación. Lamento que no sea tan romántica como quisieran, es que a Haou seriamente no lo veo tan... como para estar enamorado, a pesar de que luego mostraré por qué y Johan, bueno, él todavía no termina de decidirse sobre qué siente por el Rey~ Me siento como presentadora de tele diciendo esto x'D, pero averiguenlo en los próximos capítulos x33.

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero les agrade :3.

Ja ne!


	8. Separados

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Action/Angst/¿Romance?  
**Pareja: **Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **8. Apart / Separados.

* * *

Los pasos de Johan resonaron por el silencioso y oscuro castillo cuando decidió regresar. Aunque nunca estaban seguros de cuándo era día y cuándo noche, ya tenían ciertos horarios establecidos para dormir y según veía, ése era uno de ellos. Una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo en el cual pensaba sobre los planes que acababan de tramar. No podía creer que todo estuviera siendo tan sencillo, parecía prácticamente imposible desde fuera el destruir a Haou, siempre lo había pensado cuando era un simple campesino y ahora... ¡Su fin estaba tan cerca! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera deshacerse de esa molesta carta de Super Fusion! ¡Eso incluso aumentaría sus posibilidades de victoria! Pero Haou la tenía bien encerrada consigo, era imposible el incluso tocarla.

Claro que... quizás un poco de persuasión podría funcionar. Persuasión o tortura, serviría lo que fuera. Una vez más, era lo único que conocía y gracias a Haou, por lo cual debía siempre pagarle con la misma moneda.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a la habitación del rey, no pensó realmente que se encontraría con aquello y su mandíbula se desencajó en un gesto estúpido y sorprendido. Haou miraba atentamente a la carta que él tanto odiaba, pero no lo hacía con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos, parecía percibir un poco de... ¿Calidez? En ellos, añoranza, quizá. ¿Pero qué demonios era esa carta como para que la mirase así? Cerró de un portazo, logrando que por fin el Rey se diera cuenta de su presencia y volviera a componer la máscara de frialdad que siempre solía usar.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —inquirió con voz monótona y hasta casi aburrida, al mismo tiempo que guardaba super fusion de sus codiciosos ojos entre los pliegues de su ropa.

—Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Por qué mi Rey no ha requerido de mí desde hace tanto tiempo? —enfatizó las palabras de manera que se diera a entender su verdadero significado. En realidad aquello no le molestaba, incluso hasta se sentía más tranquilo de no tener que complacer a Haou, ya que eso significaba tanto dolor como placer, pero no encontraba otra manera de abrir la inexistente comunicación entre ellos—. ¿Acaso esa carta le satisface más que yo, mi señor? —se acercó peligrosamente hacia la cama donde él estaba sentado, soltando varias risotadas burlonas.

Haou entrecerró los ojos para darle a entender que se estaba pasando y que podría correr peligro, pero como siempre, desde su cambio de -actitud-, Johan le ignoró olímpicamente y terminó sentado a su lado, observando con bastante interés y como si quisiera traspasar su ropa, el lugar en el cual se había guardado aquella -maldita carta-.

—Mi señor, me preguntaba por qué esa carta es tan importante para usted —sus manos vagaron por las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, acercándose cada vez más hacia Haou quien parecía más furioso que de costumbre—. No entiendo cómo una Super Fusión —ironizó—, podría ayudarlo a ganar. A menos claro, que esté planeando invocar a un monstruo muy poderoso.

De pronto Haou sintió cómo las manos de Johan vagaban por su cabello, jugando con cada uno de los mechones castaños que tenía a la mano, como si fuese un simple amigo suyo o peor. ¿Qué demonios se estaba creyendo? Tomó su mano con brusquedad, deteniéndola al instante. No pensaba permitir nada de eso, ni que lo cuestionara ni que lo tocara. Ése era su derecho, no el de Johan. Él era su dueño, no su igual.

—¿Entonces tampoco piensas decírmelo? Pensé que ya éramos lo suficientemente íntimos, ¡qué aburrido, Haou-chan!

Aquello definitivamente fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Chan? ¿Qué estaba pensando aquél imbécil? ¿Cómo se atrevía...? Había tenido demasiadas consideraciones con él, tenía que arreglar su error antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Apretó con furia la muñeca que sostenía, pero el gesto de Johan no mudó en absoluto, seguía impasible, incluso con aquella malévola sonrisa y seguía observando con ganas el lugar donde había guardado Super Fusion. ¿Quizás sabía de Yubel...? ¡Imposible! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el miedo se reflejó en sus ojos dorados.

Yubel era un secreto, nadie aparte de él y Sho lo sabían. Si Johan ya estaba al tanto... ¡Todo podría peligrar!

—Te advierto que no dejaré que toques Super Fusion, mucho menos a Yubel —Johan ladeó la cabeza, curioso, nunca había oído la mención del nombre -Yubel- en toda su estancia en el castillo, pero de alguna manera algo dentro de su mente le decía que ella no era buena.

—Evitaré que Yubel regrese —dijo, más que nada tratando de ver qué tanto podía obtener diciendo cosas aleatorias y realmente obvias. Si ella no estaba en el palacio, entonces Haou la quería de vuelta. Pero claro, aquella sólo era una observación inocente, nunca pesó que Haou se creería que él estaba informado de sus planes.

—Escúchame bien, Yubel es necesaria para este mundo. Cuando ella aparezca todos los mundos serán uno y podremos gobernarlos... Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino, ni entre nosotros.

Y ahí estaban las palabras mágicas. ¿Entre nosotros? ¿Era eso lo que él creía? La rabia fluyó por sus venas junto con su sangre, llevándola a través de su cuerpo y quemando todo a su paso. ¡Haou lo había elegido a él! ¿Por qué entonces venía Yubel a joderlo? ¡Haou lo había elegido a él! ¡Maldita sea!

Logró soltarse de un tirón de la mano que lo aprisionaba y empujó al Rey sobre la cama con furia, quizá podía ser más habilidoso en los duelos y tener un aura -misteriosa y maligna-, pero en fuerza física difícilmente podía ganarle. ¿Cómo le haría pagar tan injuria? ¿Tal traición? Primero destruiría Super Fusion... aunque no estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver con Yubel al cien por cierto, algo le indicaba que ésa era la raíz del todo el asunto. Una que debía arrancar antes de que floreciera plenamente, quitándole el único -lugar-, la única -posición-, a la cual podía aspirar en aquél extraño mundo.

—¿Entonces es Yubel importante? —Haou lo miraba estupefacto, cuando logró darse cuenta de la situación ya tenía las muñecas encima de la cabeza, inmovilizadas y las caderas de Johan alrededor de las suyas—. ¿Qué podría traer ella a este mundo que no haya conseguido ya, mi señor? Poder, lo tiene. Un Ejército, lo tiene. Sirvientes... —susurró en su oído—: Por supuesto. Un esclavo... y hasta más. ¿Entonces...? —su lengua se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla—. ¿O es ésto?

¿Qué podría traer Yubel? Ésa era una pregunta interesante. La había perdido hacía tanto tiempo que ya no estaba seguro del verdadero propósito de regresarla. Eran tan sólo unos niños cuando todo sucedió, cuando Sho, Yubel y él solían jugar, sí, jugar, sin importarles nada en el mundo más que ellos. Sin que hubiese guerras, ni hambre, ni esclavos, ni dolor. No hasta que eso sucedió, no hasta que Yubel murió tras una mala broma de Sho y él, jurando que nunca lo perdonaría. El recuerdo siempre le había parecido destrozante, pero aquella vez resintió menos el golpe de imaginarla cayendo por aquél acantilado, mientras él la llamaba una y otra vez; ella gritando mil injurios, él sollozando sin parar. Quizá era porque Johan estaba un tanto ocupado con su lóbulo y cuello, no estaba seguro...

A ella le amaba, le amó, le ama. Tampoco es cien por ciento confiable ese pensamiento. Pero, aún así, cuando ella murió... sintió cómo la oscuridad corrompía su pequeño corazón hasta terminar transformándolo en lo que actualmente era. Y también cómo esa oscuridad le habló, diciéndole que la única forma de recuperarla era completando Super Fusion. Uniendo todos los mundos en uno solo, así quizá ella aparecería... reencarnada nuevamente.

Ésa había sido su meta desde el principio, aún lo era. Cierto que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y hasta más, pero no se sentía tranquilo con sólo eso. La carga seguía siendo pesada y oscura en su corazón, imborrable. Aún si Yubel ya no estaba en sus pensamientos de la manera en la cual lo había estado cuando niños, aún así debía salvarla... debía verla y saber que le perdonaba. Sería el único consuelo de su alma.

—Has estado muy tranquilo, mi Rey —exclamó divertido Johan, logrando que esta vez el muchacho le hiciera caso—. ¿Es que te está agradando mi trato? Ja, si Brron, Baou, Silver y Gold supieran esto... ¡Supieran cómo su Rey se humilla!

Esa vez no se contentó sólo con besarlo, sus manos fueron desabrochando los negros botones de su traje al mismo tiempo que sus labios buscaban los suyos con verdadera necesidad. Sus pálidas manos, debido al nulo contacto con el sol, recorrieron el abdomen de Haou, quien sólo atinó a removerse con furia sin resultados aparentes, deseando que aquello terminara.

No iba a suceder lo de la otra vez, ¿verdad? Ya había sido lo suficientemente humillante...

Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo.

Definitivamente no iba a ser como la última vez y no sabía si alegrarse por eso.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Mwahahah (?, odien a Yubel tanto como yo (?. Ok, no, pero tengo un serio trauma con ella ¬.¬ Ahora sabemos para qué quiere Haou su carta, pero Johan está furioso, más aún no va a dejar que sus planes se consumen, y aún no ha matado a Brron y aún quedan Gold y Silver y Baou y... ok, ya x'DDD. El siguiente capítulo es 'Oscuridad'. ¿Me dignaré a volver a escribir lemon? Ya veremos~ ya veremos, ya no sé qué decir, muero de sueño YOY.

Críticas, sugerencias, aceptadas x3.

Espero les agrade.

Arriba, como siempre, los nuevos caps de los fics que siempre actualizo.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	9. Oscuro

**Rating:** M  
**Género: **Action/Romance  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **9. Dark / Oscuro

* * *

Las fuertes pisadas de Brron hacían eco en las paredes del silencioso castillo, mientras que a su alrededor solamente se cernía la oscuridad, tenuemente disuelta por la antorcha que llevaba en la mano y con la cual revisaba hasta el rincón más profundo de una habitación. Era la primera de varias guardias que tenía que montar aquella noche, para vigilar que ningún intruso se acercara al Rey... y ya empezaba a aburrirse. De cualquier forma, si entraba alguien, ¿Haou de verdad pensaba que lo iban a dejar así sin más? Antes moriría en un duelo. Aún así, no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su señor, por lo cual dio vuelta en una esquina, pasando la habitación de Gold y Silver, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los oídos bien atentos, por si conseguía un poco de diversión.

Quizá ese chico Johan por fin podría ser su presa, quizá por fin podría matarlo, si tan sólo fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para aparecer delante de él en esos momentos, podía excusarse con cualquier cosa... Una horrible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de tan sólo imaginarlo sucumbiendo ante su inmenso poder, con la cara desencajada por el miedo, desapareciendo lentamente del mundo... y su legendario deck pisoteado en el suelo... Se detuvo frente a su habitación, no estaba seguro de si estaba ahí o no, pero tampoco le importaba. Hacía días que una nueva sospecha empezaba a fundamentarse en su mente y estuviera o no el juguete de su amo ahí, ya llegaría el día en que por fin podría acabarlo. Sólo tenía que reunir pruebas, si había una traición en camino, una rebelión, entonces podría matarlo él mismo. Pero, como se repitió antes de seguir su ronda, la paciencia es una virtud y él debía conservarla. La victoria sabría mejor si seguía su plan.

Estaba por regresar a dormir una hora o dos antes de volver a hacer la ronda, cuando decidió cerciorarse de que su Rey estuviese bien, aunque la sola idea de que alguien pudiera derrotarlo le parecía estúpida. Avanzó con rapidez y sin cuidado hasta la parte más alta del Castillo, con ganas de terminar ya con aquello de una vez por todas. Cuando viera que estaba bien, adiós y a la cama. La antorcha iluminó el estrecho corredor que comunicaba las escaleras con el piso de su señor, pero todo estaba en calma, tal como ya se esperaba. Al menos no veía por ahí a ningún intruso, aunque le llegaban sonidos extraños de la habitación. Sonrió con malicia. ¿Así que ahí estaba el traidor...? Su voz entrecortada le confirmó:

—¿Entonces mi Rey está satisfecho esta noche? —aunque Brron no pudiese verlo, Johan se inclinó hacia Haou, quien ya no tenía las manos inmovilizadas y yacía de cualquier manera sobre su cama, con los ambarinos ojos fijos en su interlocutor.

—Será mejor que los deje en paz —se dijo a sí mismo con ironía el monstruo—. Que Haou-sama disfrute lo que pueda de su juguete y luego lo haré yo, matándolo de una vez por todas. Paciencia... la paciencia es una virtud.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Johan, al oír el rumor de los pasos de Brron que se alejaban por las escaleras a gran velocidad—. ¿Crees que haya sido el inútil de Brron? —una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro—. En ese caso ya debe de saber que su Rey es... —su dedo índice recorrió desde el cuello hasta las clavículas del castaño, quien se estremeció ante el contacto—. Alguien muy obediente.

Haou fijó sus ojos en la puerta, como si pudiese traspasarla para ver que yacía detrás de la misma. No le hacía ninguna gracia quedar como un imbécil frente a sus subordinados, pero como ya le había sucedido una vez, una cosa había llevado a la otra y... Se reprochó mentalmente por dejar a sus instintos humanos sobrepasar su orgullo, aunque pensándolo bien era un impulso humano el que lo había llevado tan lejos: el de querer recuperarla. Yubel...

—¿Ya se habrá ido? ¿O querrá disfrutar del espectáculo? —la carcajada de su acompañante lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, parecía que quería jugar un poco más, aunque para él no fuese ningún juego. Había llevado a Johan al castillo por simple capricho, porque su alma era fuerte y si la entrenaba adecuadamente, le serviría de ingrediente para Super Fusion; pero en el camino su objetivo se había desviado y ya no estaba seguro de por qué Johan seguía ahí. Podía matarlo cuando le placiera, un duelo sería suficiente. Pero no lo había hecho y en su mente no había planes de que eso fuera a suceder. No estaba seguro del por qué—. Parece que hoy estás un poco distraido —con cierta brusquedad lo obligó a darle la cara—. Un Rey debe ser cortés con sus invitados. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy un invitado en tu cama.

—Serás imbécil —fue lo único que contestó el Rey, frunciendo el ceño hasta tal punto que parecía un halcón a punto de atacar. Había algo raro en el Johan que lo seguía hasta con -amorosa- obediencia apenas unos meses atrás al que era en esos momentos. Sus ojos, su rostro, su personalidad... había un cambio. ¿Lo había producido él? ¿Habían sido sus métodos tan duros?

—Sí, puede que sea un imbécil, pero soy el único que puede satisfacerlo mi Rey, ¿no se acuerda que para eso me trajo aquí? —ya no sonreía, su joven faz se había distorsionado en una furiosa y desdeñosa a la vez—. Así que permítame que cumpla la función por la cual estoy aquí.

Se deslizó con la gracia de una serpiente por entre las sábanas hasta quedar justo encima suyo, visualizando su piel pálida contrastando con los edredones de color negro que lo cubrían. La -noche- todavía era lo suficientemente larga. Y Johan se encargaría de humillarlo todo lo posible hasta que su plan fuese completado y él muerto. Se encargaría de pagarle con creces lo que había obtenido de él, en lo que se había convertido, el también darle un propósito a su existencia.

—¿Sabes? Quizá si esto sigue así no tengas más necesidad de Yubel —susurró lentamente, al tiempo que arrojaba las sábanas y demás muy lejos de ambos. Después, rodeó su torso con ambos brazos, levantándolo hasta su misma altura y perdiéndose en la piel blanca que era su cuello. Haou gruñó, no le gustaba estar a merced de nadie, más bien, no le gustaba que le fuera tan fácil ceder ante su esclavo, ya que nadie tenía la osadía de comprobar si podía ser manipulado. Pero ahí estaba y su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa conforme pasaban los segundos, como si de pronto su corazón fuese una bomba de tiempo esparciendo la pólvora por todo su cuerpo, latiendo y marcando el tiempo en que tardaría en estallar.

Haou sintió cómo era besado con locura, cómo su inocente paloma se transformaba en un halcón y devoraba sus labios que le ardían del trato que estaban recibiendo, y que al mismo tiempo alimentaban esa chispa necesaria para la locura. Aquello era insano, enfermo, necesario, inevitable. Era como si el tiempo fuese limitado, como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en cualquier instante. Una Guerra Interna. Entre luchar o ceder, entre continuar o rendirse. Persiguiendo ideales que ya no creían necesarios para sus vidas, encontrando otros que reemplazaban sus pensamientos, se aferraban a sus sueños, los hacían cuestionarse...

¿Por qué entonces, estaría por voluntad con Haou? No era esa estupidez que siempre se encargaba de murmurar, que sólo él podía satisfacerlo (aunque quizás era cierto en algún sentido), era otra cosa. Una extraña sensación de necesidad, pero no podía ser amor. Definitivamente era ilógico enamorarse de un despiadado, aunque... las palabras de Ryo resonaron en su mente. No se puede contrarrestar odio con odio. Johan había empezado odiándolo, sí y Haou a su vez, también. Eran simples objetos para el otro, aunque con usos diferentes. ¿Cómo había terminado así?

—¿Cómo ha pasado todo esto, Haou? —preguntó Johan, con el aliento rozando suavemente la piel del señor Oscuro, al tiempo que una de sus manos bajaba hacia sus caderas.

—Mi nombre es Juudai —musitó, ignorando sus ojos, pues también trataba de encontrar una respuesta... Incluso a la acción de decirle su nombre.

—Juudai —el nombre salió entre risas. ¿Por qué se lo decía?—. ¿Sabes, Juudai? ¿Sabes que se está formando un ejército para derrotarte? —Johan ya había encontrado la virilidad de su acompañante y como ya era costumbre, se dedicaba a masajearla, por lo cual la respuesta salió entrecortada de los labios del interlocutor.

—Que lo intenten —dijo confiado, concentrándose más en la sensación que estaban provocando en él—. No podrán.

—Y planean destruir Super Fusion —confesó divertido, viendo cómo los ojos ambarinos se derretían y entrecerraban de vez en cuando.

Aquello habría alarmado a Haou en otras circunstancias. Planean, había dicho. ¿Así que Johan no tenía nada que ver? La sensación aumentó. Sí, Johan no tenía nada que ver... Y se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Entonces mi señor está satisfecho? —ronroneó el de cabellos color mar, deteniéndose bruscamente y sonriendo ante el gruñido insatisfecho y casi como el de un niño berrinchudo de -Juudai-, quien parecía un muñeco a su merced—. Si es así, creo que es hora de que yo satisfaga mis propias necesidades.

Haou no reprochó nada. De alguna bizarra forma, le agradaba que la paloma se hubiese transformado. Y que cantara, que viviera sólo por y para él. Como el resto de sus sirvientes, pero aún más especial, como el resto de los aldeanos, pero aún más especial... Él cantaba porque quería hacerlo, quería cantarle sólo a su Rey.

Sintió cómo Johan entraba en él con rudeza, pero contuvo el quejido por dignidad, si es que podía tenerla en aquella cama. Dolía, dolía mucho. Sentía que iba a desgarrarse, que la pólvora se había hecho líquida en su cuerpo y lo quemaba, pero no de manera placentera, que obstruía sus venas, que le quemaba el cerebro, justo en el punto donde éste recibía las señales de daño. Quería gritar, dolía, dolía...

—No permitiré que nadie lastime a mi Rey —comentó Johan, refiriéndose claramente a sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos le pondría un dedo encima. Si Haou iba a morir, porque aún planeaba su muerte, él lo iba a matar. Era su derecho. Ya no había manera de enmendar todas las atrocidades cometidas por Juudai, lo único que podía salvarlo era la muerte y él se la brindaría, así como todas las otras sensaciones que ya le había dado.

No iba a permitirlo. Juudai sintió cómo esas palabras lo llenaban tanto como el hombre que lo tenía aprisionado entre sus brazos. No iba a permitirlo. Aún si Super Fusion no era completada... ¿Pero qué estupideces estaba pensando? Aquella abrumadora sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo también parecía embotarle el cerebro. Cerró sus puños alrededor del cuello de Johan. Qué vanas promesas, parecían tan ciertas en la oscuridad... Parecían tan ciertas cuando las susurraba entre jadeos, parecían tan ciertas que quería creerlas. Sus impulsos humanos eran más fuertes que él, más poderosos. Y el calor seguía extendiéndose, seguía torturándolo. Exhaló el nombre de su amante. La pólvora volvía a recorrerlo con toda su fuerza, y la bomba que tenía por corazón mandó más y más impulsos hacia el centro de su cuerpo, hasta que ya no pudo más.

—Juudai, te juro que nadie más que yo te pondrá un dedo encima —nisiquiera Yubel.

Johan se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara con la confusión tiñiendo sus facciones. El agua fría sin duda aclararía su mente, la tomó entre sus manos y la lanzó contra su rostro, al tiempo que un cañonazo alertaba a todos en el Castillo.

—¡Hay intrusos, mi señor! —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Brron y luego cómo Haou... Juudai se ponía en marcha, sin duda vistiéndose.

¿Habían atacado sin consultarlo...?

Johan levantó la vista hacia el espejo que tenía frente a él, sorprendiéndose del reflejo que le devolvía la vista. El confundido General del Ejército de Haou y a su vez, el Ejército de los Rebeldes, tenía los ojos de un naranja oscuro.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Eh... bueno, sí, esto es un medio lemon x'DDD. O no sé si lemon completo, escribía puras divagaciones de la mente de Haou y lo mezclé con eso de manera que tuviera sentido meter lemon en la historia, o sea que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué es esto LOL, eso me pasa por ver Canaan antes de empezar a escribir x'DDD. So... Johan se ha convertido en Jehu o cómo le dicen también, Yuhan, Yohan, etc x3. Bueno, era algo que ya se veía venir, cierto? x3 Y sus planes siguen, pero los cumplirá ahora que se ha dado cuenta inconscientemente y Juudai también de sus -sentimientos- hacia el otro? Y por qué Jim y los demás atacaron sin que Brron hubiera muerto? Y qué va a pasar ahora? Bueh, ya tengo todo planeado, hasta el epílogo, así que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas con ganas :3.

Espero les haya agradado o al menos le hayan entendido LOL.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	10. Muerte

**Rating: **M  
**Género: **Action/Romance  
**Pareja: **Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo:** 10. Death / Muerte.

* * *

Cuando Johan consiguió poner todas sus ideas en orden y dejar de mirarse como hipnotizado en el espejo, con esos extraños ojos suyos recorrió la habitación buscando sus pertenencias, recogiéndolas conforme iban siendo localizadas. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? ¡Atacando sólo echarían a perder el plan! Tenía que apresurarse, debía sacarlos a todos de ahí, a todos los que fuese posible y rogar porque nadie fuese capturado o muerto. Aquella estupidez sería muy difícil de reparar, si no es que imposible. Todas las almas que Haou necesitaba para crear super fusion estaban ahí y sólo bastaba con que se uniera a la Batalla para que todo estuviese perdido. ¿Así que... ir con Haou o con sus amigos? ¿Qué era más urgente? ¿Detener los planes inmediatos del inicio de la guerra o el peligro futuro de Yubel?

Patinó por los escalones sin cuidado alguno, deslizándose por ellos varias veces, sin importarle realmente si llegaba o no a resbalarse. Seguían oyéndose ruidos por todas partes, cañonazos que indicaban que había intrusos, gritos, tanto conocidos como desconocidos, así como también humo y polvo llenando el ambiente. ¿Dónde estaba Haou? ¿Dónde estaban los rebeldes? ¿Habrían logrado llegar hasta el Castillo o permanecían afuera? ¡Endemoniado Haou, que había construido una edificación tan extensa! ¡No llegaría a tiempo para salvar a muchos si él ya estaba entre las filas de los defensores!

Una vez llegó al piso donde estaban las habitaciones del resto de los Generales del Ejército, se dio cuenta de que muchos de ellos ya no estaban allí y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pues el único que yacía ahí era Silver y nadie más. Silver, el más inepto de todos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? —preguntó, echándose el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto de desesperación—. ¿Dónde están los rebeldes? ¿Dónde están todos?

—¡Lo capturaron! ¡Capturaron a Gold! Están peleando en la entrada del Castillo, Haou-sama se dirigirá ahí una vez termine los preparativos de su ritual, me ha pedido que te ordene captures a cuantos rebeldes puedas —el monstruo se dio la vuelta para echar a andar hacia el salón principal, donde sin duda se estarían llevando a cabo los rituales para la resurrección de Yubel, diciéndole claramente con la vista: 'Si no vas te daré por traidor...'

¿Y cómo quería que se quedara tan tranquilo cuando Yubel estaba a punto de ser convocada y los mundos unificados? ¡Nisiquiera estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba! Podrían todos desaparecer o no... Tenía que ver a O'Brien, Jim, Ryo y Edo antes de decidir. La guerra ya parecía inevitable.

Cuando logró llegar a las puertas del edificio comprobó que lo que Silver le había dicho era cierto: el resto de los Generales sostenían arduas Batallas contra algunos aldeanos bastante habilidosos, entre ellos uno de cabello negro y ojos grises, quien tenía acorralado a Baou y a quien nunca había visto jamás, pero que según sus ropas pertenecía a la Aldea Topacio. También había una chica rubia peleando contra unos guardias y otro moreno cuyos dinosaurios aplastaban a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. El Ejército parecía fuerte, ¿pero qué tanto?

A su alrededor se alzaban discos de duelo y se oían gritos anunciando el comienzo de nuevas batallas, pero él no pensaba involucrarse en una antes de saber dónde estaban las mentes maestras de aquél plan, sus amigos. Localizó a Ryo haciendo trizas a una Harpy Lady bastante vanidosa unos cuantos minutos y metros más allá de él. Parecía exhausto, pero en sus ojos se veía la determinación. No por nada lo llamaban Hell Kaiser, ése que aguantaba hasta el más profundo de los dolores con tal de ganar.

—¡Ryo! —gritó y entre la confusión de la batalla, sólo algunos pudieron escucharlo. El joven le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y despectiva antes de alzar su disco de duelo contra él—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Soy yo, Johan!

—¡Sí, un traidor! —corroboró Edo, quien también había terminado con su oponente y se dirigía al parecer a darle refuerzos a Ryo—. ¡Déjamelo a mí, Ryo!

El aludido negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de apartar su vista fría y colérica de su objetivo. ¿Cómo habían sido tan tontos? ¿Por qué se habían dejado engañar por la marioneta de Haou? ¡Qué imbéciles! Sólo una estrategia sorpresa y suicida podría ayudarlos, de otro modo, el traidor le hubiera contado -al Rey- de sus planes. Si no es que ya estaba del todo enterado.

—¿Por qué me llamas traidor? —cuestionó Johan, pensando que fingir demencia era la mejor opción. Que él supiera -y sabía bastante más de ambos bandos que nadie-, todavía seguía siendo de confianza para cualquiera que lo viera, fuese enemigo o aliado de Haou.

—No seas modesto —se quejó Ryo con la voz monótona, mientras analizaba el campo de batalla a su alrededor—. ¿O acaso el crédito de ser el -amante- del Rey no es tuyo?

_Oh, no. _Estaba terminado, aniquilado. Lo sabían. ¿Pero cómo? Después de lo que había pasado algunas cuantas horas atrás no podía decir que lo era en contra de su voluntad, aunque en un principio había sido obligado a gustar de eso. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

—¡Háganse a un lado, inútiles! —bramó Brron a sus espaldas, blandiendo algo enorme que él no podía reconocer—. ¿Creen que seremos tan honestos como para sólo pelear en duelos? ¡Ilusos! ¡Mueran y conviértanse en el sacrificio para revivir a nuestra señora!

Se oyó un grito desgarrador proveniente de donde Brron estaba y luego se dieron cuenta de que había matado a alguien usando una espada, porque cuando la niebla se disipó un mar de sangre yacía a sus pies, pero no había cuerpo alguno y la brillante arma estaba opaca debido a que un líquido rojizo y pegajoso la cubría. El pánico se extendió como pólvora al ver dicha arma. Muy pocos llevaban consigo ese tipo de cosas, si los demás generales y soldados seguían su ejemplo estarían acabados.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —gritó Johan fuera de sus casillas, olvidándose instantáneamente de Ryo y los demás. Aquello era bajo, sucio y humillante, incluso para el Ejército de Haou.

—¿Quieres morir tú también? —inquirió el monstruo, avanzando con resolución y malicia hasta el muchacho, quien posó su mano rápidamente sobre su deck y disco de duelos—. No seas ridículo, a estas alturas no mataría a un traidor como tú en un duelo. Mereces morir sucia y dolorosamente como el traidor que eres.

Todo mundo lo llamaba traidor. Y él estaba seguro de que lo era, pero, ¿a quién estaba traicionando? No estaba seguro. Sus sentimientos le pedían, no, le exigían ayudar a la gente que peleaba a su alrededor, pero su instinto de supervivencia le aconsejaba seguir a Haou. ¿A quién debía seguir? ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan indeciso?

El certero disparo de O'Brien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, había dado en la espada del monstruo, la cual había volado varios metros más allá para después ser recogida por un rebelde, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

—¿Entonces vamos al duelo?

Johan preparó su disco, encendiéndolo.

—Es mi turno, robo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **La principal razón por la cual este capítulo es tan corto es porque en el siguiente escribiré un duelo, sé no diré bastante, pero si mucho de cartas y trataré de construir un deck para Brron que sea atractivo y a la vez, que finalice la misión que Johan se planteó desde hace muchos capítulos, que es terminar con él. Después, quién sabe. Que esté peleando con Brron no necesariamente significa que apoya a los rebeldes y viceversa, ahora mismo está actuando por y para su beneficio, pero veamos si eso cambia en el siguiente. Tengo que escribir muchos duelos, pero antes necesito investigar un poco unas cartas de las cuales tengo duda, prometo que el capítulo del Lunes será extenso y esclarecedor, por lo mientras es todo.

Espero sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que quieran decirme con muchas ansias.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics que siempre actualizo por si quieren pasarse a leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	11. Mentiras

**Rating: **M  
**Género:** Action/Romance?  
**Pareja: **Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo:** 11. Lies / Mentiras.

* * *

Johan no esperaba que todo cesara mágicamente para ser así el centro de atención de los duelistas que ahí estaban, después de todo, aquella era una guerra. Aún así, se sorprendió de ver a unas cuantas personas acercarse a mirar cuando decidió robar una carta. Había robado una mano buena, pero ya se vería si era suficiente como para derrotar a un General y también, como para dar un espectáculo digno de recordar. Había esperado ese momento durante días y semanas, había esperado el tiempo justo para lucir su nuevo deck. Ese deck robado que no le debía su lealtad, pero que aún así le pertenecía. Y el cual se había asegurado de mezclar con el anterior, para mayor seguridad. Miró a Brron justo frente a él, quien lucía contrariado pero dispuesto a enfrentarlo. ¿Qué estaría planeando? ¿Lograría detenerlo o perecería sin conocer el final de la Guerra? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente aquella no era una opción válida! Él y sólo él iba a acabar con Haou. Con Yubel, con todo. Y entonces que el mundo hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¿Ya te has acobardado? —preguntó el monstruo, fingiendo tener un tic en la pierna debido a la impaciencia, tenía todas sus cartas en la mano y las miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, presagiando quizá un desastre.

Johan soltó un bufido audible y sarcástico.

—Me parece que alguien que primero tuvo miedo del duelo no debe darme consejos de cuándo puedo o no empezar —musitó calmadamente, al tiempo que sus ojos color naranja se deslizaban a los costados, para comprobar si Ryo y Edo seguían ahí—. Les mostraré que no soy un traidor. Tan sólo mírenlo.

—Hmph —Ryo nisiquiera se molestó en contestar. Aunque tampoco estaba completamente seguro de por qué permanecía allí mirando el duelo cuando debería de estar combatiendo para llegar justo frente al Rey.

—Coloco una carta boca abajo y convoco a Gem Beast Topaz Tiger en modo de ataque —su primer monstruo nuevo hizo su aparición en el campo, entre un revuelo de destellos, mostrando a un tigre blanco con rayas negras en el cuerpo, cuyo ataque era de 1600 y defensa de 1200—. Termino mi turno —estaba confiado, nada podría revertir su estrategia y si Rainbow Dragon hacía su milagrosa aparición en el campo, sería aún mejor.

Edo no pudo evitar que un gesto de sorpresa arruinara sus facciones frías, predispuestas para juzgar a Johan y no para animarlo. Aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza la historia de Gold. Había sido una mera coincidencia que lo encontraran, ¿quizá el Destino? Sí, probablemente el Destino. Habían estado movilizando a algunas personas en secreto de aldea en aldea y mientras transportaban a una caravana desde la Aldea Rubí hasta la Aldea Esmeralda, el General hizo su aparición, para reclamar su dósis de violencia y dinero, sorprendiéndolos en medio del plan.

—¡Haou-sama se sentirá satisfecho cuando lleve a todos estos guerreros frente a él! ¡Tendrá las almas necesarias! —había gritado con voz pastosa debido a la emoción, antes de lanzarse contra ellos, tan confiado que nisiquiera pidió refuerzos o avisó a alguien más.

_El de ojos azules había sido forzado a un duelo contra el General. Por suerte, sus Destiny Heroes nunca le habían fallado. ¿Por qué debían de hacerlo esa vez? El duelo avanzó a su favor desde que comenzó y conforme los puntos de vida del sirviente comenzaban a bajar, más cosas iban saliendo de su boca. Más monstruosas e increíbles, pero aún así, información vital. Les contó de los Generales que había en el Castillo, de las protecciones del mismo (aunque eran cosas que ya sabían debido a Johan) y del propósito de su Rey. Pensaba que si hablaba lo dejarían vivir. Y no es que fuesen despiadados, pero al perder un duelo, se perdía la vida, nada podrían hacer por él, así lo quisieran. Jim y O'Brien comenzaron a pensar que aquél duelo no llevaría a nada más que una pronta suposición de grupos rebeldes al no ver regresar a un general y daban el duelo como un encuentro poco favorable, hasta que Edo le hizo una pregunta crucial para sus planes._

_—¿Sabes si el Rey tiene algo que aprecie? —su claro pensamiento era -algo que aprecie y le podamos quitar para después chantajearlo-, no obstante, nunca se esperó la respuesta del monstruo. Pues para todo el mundo, Haou era un ser sin sentimientos y que apreciara algo era ilógico e irreal._

_—Ese chico, el nuevo General —respondió de inmediato el ser, mirando su campo vacío con temor en las facciones—. Johan._

_—¿Qué? —dicha pregunta salió de los labios de todos los presentes al mismo tiempo. Eso era aún más imposible, el monstruo deliraba. Johan odiaba a ese bastardo, ¿cómo demonios el rey podría apreciarlo?_

_—Verán, Johan es el... —dudó, porque no sabía explicar bien su relación con palabras. Era extraña. Hasta él lo pensaba—. ¿Digamos que es el esclavo personal del señor? Podría ser acertado. Le sirve en todo lo que él quiera. Y con eso me refiero a todo —la crueldad del monstruo hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir y aunque minutos antes estaba asustado, ahora no tenía más miedo. La satisfacción de ver los rostros crispados e incrédulos de sus rivales ante tal información le valía lo suficiente como para morir -irónicamente- en paz._

_Edo atacó a sus puntos de vida directamente. El duelo había acabado. Los monstruos desaparecieron del campo, dejándolo vacío y en penumbras, al tiempo que el sonido de la caravana alejándose volvía a oírse por el lugar. Los cuatro amigos se miraron estupefactos y Jim no pudo evitar murmurar un: No puede ser. A pesar de que recelaba mucho de Johan, nunca creyó que aquello fuese posible. Simplemente porque no deseaba confiar en alguien de más. Pero que fuera real... Ryo golpeó la pared con el puño. Traidor. Aquella palabra se repitió en sus mentes incontables veces. Mentiroso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarlos de esa manera? ¡Sabían que estaba con Haou! ¡Pero no que disfrutaba de su compañía! Qué actuaciones tan buenas se había gastado enfrente de ellos. Podrían darle un premio por eso._

_—Tenemos que cambiar los planes —musitó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos mientras trataba de aparentar toda la serenidad posible—. Gold no aparecerá más por el Castillo de Haou. Es obvio que van a empezar a sospechar. Además, también está la posibilidad de que a estas alturas Haou ya sepa todo lo que hemos maquinado. Un ataque sorpresa sería la mejor opción, aunque también suicida —sus ojos recorrieron los de sus acompañantes, como si esperara que alguien lo contradijera, sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Quizá la moral estaba tan baja por la noticia de Johan, que a nadie le importaba arriesgar un poco su vida—. Movilicemos a las tropas. Ryo, a estas alturas importa un comino si alguien te ve. ¿Podrías ir en Cyber End Dragon a conectar con la Aldea Cobalto? Jim, a la Aldea Ámber. Edo, Aldea Zafiro. Yo me ocuparé de lo demás. En marcha._

El recuerdo se difuminó en la mente del muchacho. Johan había negado su supuesta relación con el rey y Edo de verdad quería creerle, pero algo dentro de su interior le indicaba que todo era cierto. Y si era así, ¿por qué jugaba aquél duelo? Era más fácil ponerse del lado del Rey y aplastarlos a estar en su contra, donde sin duda encontraría la muerte. ¿O eso era lo que buscaba? Volvió a centrar su atención en el duelo. Todavía era el turno de Brron, quien se regocijaba mirando sus cartas, tratando de desesperar a su oponente con su fingido titubeo.

—Robo. Convoco a Orco Gigante y juego dos cartas boca abajo —vociferó el General, mostrando a su monstruo de color grisáceo cuyo ataque superaba por mucho al de Johan al tener 2200. ¿Pero qué planeaba? ¿Por qué no atacaba? Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carta boca abajo del chico. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Ya se terminaría el solo, si Johan atacaba su carta lo haría todo por él...— Termino mi turno.

Johan no pudo evitar que una sonrisa confiada se dibujara en las comisuras de sus labios. Brron estaba subestimándolo y jugando con él, cosa que no iba a permitir. Si pensaba que ese monstruo tan poderoso lo asustaba... Estaba muy equivocado y nisiquiera tendría que atacarlo para terminar con él.

—Robo. Activo mi carta mágica Fisura, la cual destruye al monstruo con más puntos de ataque en el campo, siendo éste tu Orco Gigante —Brron maldeció por lo bajo—. Ahora, convoco a Sapphire Pegasus directo de mi mano —otra de esas cartas que ni Ryo y los demás habían visto en su vida, un Pegaso blanco con un cuerno de color morado apareció en el campo, luminoso y esperanzador. De alguna manera les traía cierta sensación de familiaridad. ¿Zafiro?—. Activo la habilidad especial de Sapphire Pegasus, que me permite traer a una Gem Beast y elijo a Ruby Carbuncle. Sapphire Calling! —el otro General soltó una risita sarcástica ante el ataque de 300 del monstruo. ¿Qué podría hacerle esa cosa patética?—. Ahora, battle! Topaz Tiger ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida.

—No tan rápido —se carcajeó el otro, levantando una carta de trampa—. Activo Muro Dimensional, cuyo efecto hace que el daño de Batalla se vuelva contra ti.

Johan sintió cómo su cuerpo recibía algo similar a una descarga eléctrica, mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban a 6400. No obstante, eso no iba a terminar con él. Confiaba en esas cartas, amaba esas cartas, aunque no fuesen originalmente suyas y ya produciría un milagro con ellas, de eso estaba seguro. Además, todavía le quedaba un monstruo más por atacar.

—¡Sapphire Pegasus ataca directamente! —esta vez Brron no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y recibió el daño de lleno, al tiempo que caía al suelo con gran fuerza ante la embestida de aquél -milagro- viviente. Sus puntos de vida eran menores a los de Johan: 6200—. Termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo —Brron sacó una carta de su deck, deleitándose en sobremanera con la vista—. Dime algo, chico —ironizó la palabra—. ¿Por qué traicionas así a tu Rey? Si hasta hace un rato estaban la mar de divertidos —su risa hizo eco en las paredes de la entrada, como algo siniestro y perturbador que consiguió que los que también estaban en duelos voltearan esperando encontrar a Haou—. Invoco a Archidemonio de Niebla desde mi mano, usando su efecto especial, el cual permite que sea invocado sin sacrificar, con la condición de que en mi End Phase se destruirá y recibiré 1000 puntos de daño.

—No creas que perderé contra eso —receló Johan, temeroso de un ataque devastador.

—Y se pone aún mejor. De mi mano activo la carta mágica: Megamorph. La cual, si mis puntos de vida son menores a los de mi adversario, dobla el ataque de uno de mis monstruos. Y se lo equiparé a Archidemonio de Niebla. ¿Qué te parece eso? 4800 puntos de ataque, contra sus patéticos monstruos. ¡Ataca a ese molesto Topaz Tiger!

—¡Johan, no! —la voz del pequeño Tom resonó por los aires y el General no pudo evitar voltear asustado a buscar a su mejor amigo cuando aún era libre. ¿Por qué habían llevado a un niño a la Guerra? ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?

Topaz Tiger desapareció entre un revuelo de chispas para después ir a la Zona de Magias y Trampas, dejando a Johan con 3200 puntos de vida. La situación parecía difícil, se había volteado tan rápidamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el deck dejaba de responderle y sí lo hacía con un ser despreciable? ¡Tenía que sacar a Tom de allí!

—Termino mi turno —el monstruo cerró los ojos con resignación, al saber que Archidemonio se destruiría y aceptó los 1000 puntos de daño como castigo.

—Es mi turno. Robo —ya no oía más a Tom, pero tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho. Tendría que acabar con el duelo antes de hacer nada más. Si Haou se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima... ¿Qué estaría haciendo Haou? Se estremecía de tan sólo pensarlo. Y su mente tan sólo esperaba sentir un súbito temblor y ver todo desaparecer ante sus ojos, invocando así a Yubel al presente y a ellos al pasado. No quería desaparecer. Ni que nadie desapareciera. Pero la Guerra era la única opción y destruir a Haou también, aunque una parte dentro suya no quería que fuese así—. Activo Valor Raro. Elige cualquiera de las dos Gem Beast que tengo en la Zona de Magias y Trampas, la que elijas será enviada al cementerio y yo robaré dos cartas.

En la Zona estaban únicamente Topaz Tiger y Ruby Carbuncle, quien había sido llamado por el efecto especial de Sapphire Pegasus. Con un dedo esquelético y grisáceo, Brron señaló a Ruby.

—He robado justo lo que quería, gracias. Ahora está asegurado tu fin. Invoco a un segundo Sapphire Pegasus en modo de ataque y ataco con ambos directamente a tus puntos de vida. ¿Cómo se siente eso? —los puntos de vida de Brron eran ahora de 1600 y su situación desesperada. ¿Acaso ese patético deck ya le respondía? ¿Por qué?

—Mi-mi turno, robo —el General miró su mano con cierto temblor en las manos. No tenía nada que pudiera ayudarlo. No contra dos monstruos de 1800. Lo único que le quedaba era la defensa—. Coloco una carta boca abajo y a un monstruo en posición de defensa, también boca abajo. Con eso termina mi turno.

—¿Unas últimas palabras de despedida? —se rió entre dientes el de cabello azul, mesándose los cabellos muy divertido. ¡El deck le respondía!—. ¿Ningunas? Qué lástima. Es mi turno. Robo —sus ojos se dirigieron muy elocuentemente a sus amigos. Si aquella no era una prueba suficiente, entonces no sabía que lo sería—. Activo Faro de Cristal, que me permite traer a un monstruo de mi deck al campo y elijo a Amathyst Cat. ¿Listo para la derrota? Nisiquiera me permitirste mostrar toda mi habilidad. Aunque Rainbow Dragon es mucho para ti, ahora que lo pienso.

—Haou-sama te derrotará de cualquier manera —dijo el monstruo—. Lo hará y no me importa morir. Porque estoy seguro de que vendrás a verme eventualmente —una nueva carcajada—. Vamos, ataca con lo que tienes.

—¡Sapphire Pegasus, ataca a su carta boca abajo! —la carta obedeció y mostró a una Muñeca Malvada de la Defunción cuyos 1200 puntos de defensa no eran nada en contra del ataque de Sapphire Pegasus—. Adiós, Brron. ¡Sapphire Pegasus, ataca directo a sus puntos de vida! —la segunda de sus cartas con ese nombre hizo lo que se le pedía y terminó por impactar contra el cuerpo del general, quien no dejó de reírse hasta desaparecer.

Johan soltó un suspiro. Aquél duelo había sido cansado, pero por fin lo había logrado. Alzó la vista hacia el salón principal. Yubel se estaba demorando y eso significaba que podría terminar con ella incluso antes de que apareciera. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre sus amigos.

—Ahora sí, la Guerra ha comenzado oficialmente.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **No sé ni por dónde empezar. Primero que todo me disculpo si el duelo está mal, creo que no. Amo el deck de Johan y me he esforzado, como la fangirl que soy, por saber todo sobre sus cartas (eso incluye las cartas del manga xP. Mercury rlz (?) entonces, creo que no hay fallos en cuanto a eso, pero si tienen alguna observación agradecería mucho que la hicieran. Ahora ya se ha esclarecido el asunto de cómo se enteraron los demás de la relación de Haou y Johan. Gold el chismoso se las contó x'D. Ok, pero me sentí en la serie mientras escribía el duelo, cómo me gustan los duelos, debería de hacer más fics de esto x'DDD. Como sea. El siguiente capítulo es sí o sí, el duelo con Haou. Veremos un poco más de Yubel, la resolución final de Johan y la de sus amigos, el descenlace de la guerra y demás.

Cualquier crítica es bien recibida :3. Espeor les haya agradado o al menos le hayan entendido x'D.

El copy paste de siempre x3.

Ya están arriba las continuaciones de:  
I belong to you  
Más que palabras  
Melodías del Corazón

Y además, dos one-shots.  
Sólo para practicar (Haou&Johan), traducción.  
Hands/Manos (Johan&Juudai!mujer)

Gracias por leer y si tienen tiempo comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	12. Roto I

**Rating: **M  
**Género:** Action/Romance  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **12. Broken / Roto - Parte 1.

* * *

Sin saber realmente si podían o no confiar en Johan, el pequeño grupo de personas se encaminó hacia el salón principal, cuidando unos de las espaldas del otro. El objetivo estaba cerca y si capturaban a Haou antes que cualquier cosa, la Guerra acabaría. Los Generales no podían hacer nada sin su Rey, eso estaba seguro. Avanzaron con cautela, mirando horrorizados y a la vez satisfechos cómo muchos monstruos eran derrotados, así como también algunos de sus aliados. Aquella maldita locura tenía que terminar. Sí, definitivamente.

Ryo puso la mano sobre su deck, impaciente por batirse a duelo con Haou. Había oído de sus habilidades y si eran ciertas, entonces tendría un espectáculo digno de recordar. Pero primero...

—Johan, ¿de qué lado estás? —preguntó directamente al joven, quien iba a la cabeza del pequeño grupo, sonriendo entre satisfecho y arrogante. El duelista de las bestias gema pareció pensárselo con mucho cuidado. Aún no tenía claros sus sentimientos sobre nada, pero una respuesta errónea podría producir un duelo sinsentido y la muerte de alguien.

—Hmmmm —musitó, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios—. ¿De la justificia? —aquella burla no le causó gracia al Kaiser, quien arrugó el ceño visiblemente.

—Esto no es un juego, Johan. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Decide entre tu Rey y este Reino! ¿Cuál te importa más? —la discusión comenzaba a acalorarse y eso era lo que más temía—. Si no estás seguro, maldito hipócrita, entonces no te metas con nuestro bando y nosotros no lo haremos contigo. No intervengas cuando tenga el duelo con Haou y...

—No, Ryo, ése oponente es mío —lo dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo, tratando así de evitar más roces—. Se lo prometí, que sería yo el único que acabara con su mísera existencia.

O'Brien bufó. ¿Se lo prometió? ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? ¿De qué lado estaba Johan?

—Así que, por favor, Ryo... Busca otro objetivo. Haou es mío —la manera en la cual lo dijo sonó totalmente posesiva e incluso un poco del aura del Rey se instaló a su alrededor, causándole escalofríos a todos quienes estaban ahí.

—¿Otro oponente? —Ryo no podía creer que se atreviera a darle semejantes órdenes—. No seas absurdo, Johan. Ya te he dicho que esto no es un juego. ¿A quién más podría enfrentarme?

Casi como una respuesta a su pregunta, en ese momento apareció Silver por las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo principal. Lo oyeron gritar una sarta de improperios en los cuales iban mezcladas las palabras traidor, asesinos y Haou. Era obvio que no podrían pasar hasta que él fuera derrotado.

Ryo alzó su disco de duelo, terminaría rápido con eso y después seguiría su charla con Johan. Aún habían tantas cosas por aclarar...

—Robo —declaró, cuando el monstruo por fin estuvo frente a él, sorprendido y enojado—. Convoco a Dragón Infernal en modo de ataque y una carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno —un Dragón de color rojizo con negro apareció en las escaleras, agitando sus enormes alas, que hacían temblar las paredes.

—Les haré pagar uno a uno lo que le hicieron a Gold. Robo. Convoco a Orco Gigante y pongo dos cartas boca abajo —aunque el ataque del Orco era mayor, Silver no decidió atacar. Con suerte el Dragón de Ryo terminaría derrumbando las escaleras, impidiendo cualquier paso hacia el Rey.

—Mi turno, robo. Activo la carta mágica Tormenta fuerte, la cual destruye todas las cartas boca abajo. Después, cambio a Dragón Infernal a modo de defensa y convoco a otro monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo para finalizar mi turno —Ryo dirigió sus ojos hacia O'Brien y el resto, quería comunicarles que podían seguir, que él definitivamente terminaría el duelo. Pero estos estaban lo suficientemente enfrascados en el duelo como para ignorarlo. Además, también oyó que se preguntaban por Jim.

—Mi turno. Robo. Convoco a Tomate Místico de mi mano. ¡Vamos, ataca a Dragón Infernal! —Silver se rió con ganas cuando el monstruo de su oponente fue destruido, a pesar de que no hubo daño alguno. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró cuando Ryo usó la habilidad especial de su Dragón, la cual consistía en sacrificar otra de las cartas en su campo para traerlo de regreso—. Orco Gigante, destruye a esa molesta carta que ha regresado al campo —el monstruo obedeció, para después ponerse automáticamente en modo de defensa al terminar el turno. El campo de Hell Kaiser se quedó vacío.

—¡Ryo, ten cuidado! —el hombre no dijo nada ante las palabras de Johan, no era estúpido y por supuesto sabía que debía tener cuidado. Siempre había sido así, ese chiquillo, desde que lo habían salvado de aquellas minas... Siempre tan arriesgado, tan poco responsable y poco serio... ¿Cómo había terminado planeando todo eso para engañarlos?

—Tic tac —se burló Silver, al ver cómo su rival no parecía responder, a pesar de ser su turno.

—Supongo que es hora de jugar en serio —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Robo. Convoco a mi Ciber Dragón usando su efecto especial, el cual me permite invocarlo si no tengo más monstruos en el campo. Ataco a tu Orco Gigante. Después convoco a otro monstruo en modo de defensa.

Aún no había daño, pero la clara ventaja la tenía Ryo. ¡Podrían pasar! ¿Verdad?

—Robo. Cambio a Tomate místico a modo de defensa y coloco una carta boca abajo —Silver sólo hacía más que alentar las esperanzas de victoria. Dios. ¿Así que estos eran los Generales de Haou? Eran todos unos debiluchos.

En el siguiente turno, Ryo volteo su carta boca abajo, revelando a Filo Ciber Oscuro (800 puntos de ataque), el cual atacó directamente a Silver gracias a su habilidad especial, la cual le permitía hacerlo si reducía sus puntos de ataque a la mitad. El primer daño es de 400 y los puntos de vida de Silver bajan a 7600. Después, Kaiser atacó con CiberDragón a Tomate místico, el cual activó su habilidad, trayendo en modo de ataque a un Pájaro sigiloso. Éste a su vez usa su efecto especial para voltearse boca abajo y nuevamente boca arriba, causando con esto 1000 puntos de daño a Ryo, dejándolo con 7000.

—Y esto aún no termina —se burló Silver, liberando su segunda carta boca abajo, otro Pájaro Sigiloso, quien volvió a causarle 1000 puntos de daño a Káiser antes de volver boca abajo, sus puntos de vida ahora son de 6000. El monstruo General esboza una sonrisa maligna, si ese mocoso cree que va a ganar está muy equivocado. Nadie tocará a Haou, ni mucho menos a su -deseo-. Pronto el ritual estaría completo, sólo tenía que distraerlos un poco más...—. Convoco a Lobo de la Plaga y activo su efecto especial, doblando su ataque durante este turno. De 1000 pasa a 2000. Ahora, reclamaré venganza por Gold. Ataca a Filo Ciber Oscuro —el monstruo se desvanece entre destellos, pero eso no calma el pequeño temblor que se suscita a su alrededor, parece que las escaleras no aguantarán mucho.

Ryo cierra los ojos al sentir cómo el dolor aumenta en su cuerpo, pues sus puntos de vida han bajado a ser únicamente de 4800, el panorama se ve mal, pero ¿cómo podría él perder? Suena imposible y Johan se lo repite mientras ve al que alguna vez fue su maestro en los duelos, Ryo siempre sacaba una estrategia de la manga, siempre sabía que hacer y estaba seguro de que ganaría. Entonces todos irían a por Haou...

—Te ganas lo que mereces —dijo Ryo, indicándole a su Ciber Dragón que atacara al Pájaro Sigiloso que estaba en modo de ataque por un descuido de su oponente. Los puntos de vida de Silver bajan a 6200. Pero aún así sigue confiado.

—Mi turno. Robo. No necesito monstruos para vencerte, patético humano, ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que alguien tan patético como tú no pudo terminar con Gold... Observa y aprende. Volteo a mi Pájaro Sigiloso y éste, como ya sabes, te causa 1000 puntos de daño, ¿qué te parece esto? —con mucha diversión pintando sus facciones, el General observa cómo Ryo se retuerce de dolor y cómo sus puntos de vida caen a 3800. Pájaro Sigiloso vuelve a modo de defensa y Silver coloca dos cartas boca abajo y otro monstruo en modo de defensa antes de terminar su turno.

—Ataco con Ciber Dragón a ese molesto Pájaro.

Pero se le están acabando las opciones... ¿Por qué su deck no le responde? Necesita al Ciber Dragón Final o todo estará perdido... Por suerte, en el siguiente turno Silver sólo coloca una carta boca abajo antes de terminar su turno. Todavía hay esperanza... ¿Verdad? Edo observa con aprehensión en los ojos. No puede perder a Ryo, uno de sus amigos, no como perdió a Fubuki... Sus ojos azules siguen todos los movimientos del duelo y ven con agrado cómo Ryo ataca a Mask of Darkness, en el campo de Silver, pero sin causarle ningún daño. También se pregunta qué podrá ser la carta boca abajo que coloca antes de terminar su turno. Ese duelo empieza a estresarlo... Si tan sólo pudiera derribar a Silver y correr todos hacia donde Haou... No, es estúpido pensarlo.

Silver coloca una carta boca abajo y a un monstruo en modo de defensa antes de acabar su turno. El duelo parece parejo ahora, pero ¿por cuánto más?

—Es mi turno. Robo. Ataco con mi Ciber Dragón a esa carta boca abajo —quizás si derrumba todas sus defensas podrá alzarse con la victoria, aún si su Ciber Dragón Final no acude a ayudarlo.

—No creas que soy tonto —una risa cruel sale de la boca de su oponente, quien alza una carta de trampa. Virus devastador del deck, tras sacrificar un monstruo de atributo oscuridad en el campo de silver, se encarga de terminar con la mano de Ryo.

—Aún así... Mi ataque continúa, ataco a esa otra carta boca abajo —es inútil, la carta, el Segador Oscuro no puede ser destruida. Johan comienza a impacientarse. Si Yubel es llamada mientras ellos están ahí jugando al tonto con Silver...

Los siguientes turnos sólo consiguen estresarlo más. En su turno, Silver sólo coloca una carta boca abajo, mientras que Ryo, en el suyo, no hace nada. ¿Qué demonios están pensando? ¡Hay vidas en juego! ¡Haou no se le va a escapar! ¡No, definitivamente! Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaba Ryo, unos cuantos escalones más arriba. Si era preciso iba a derribarlo, a él, a ambos, a quien fuese. Yubel no podía aparecer en ese mundo, no podía quitarle la única razón de ser que tenía, ésa razón de ser de existir para Haou y sólo para él. Para complacerlo, para odiarlo, para matarlo... Si ella llegaba, entonces él sería un inútil más.

—Dame permiso, Ryo —le pidió calmadamente—. Haou está esperándome.

—No seas iluso —se burló Silver, mientras convocaba a otro Orco Gigante al campo—. ¿Que Haou-sama está esperándote? Por favor... Eres tan imbécil como éste que está aquí —con desprecio señaló a Ryo—. No puede nisiquiera darme un duelo decente. Ataco a Ciber Dragón, luego mi Orco Gigante se va a modo de defensa por haber atacado. ¿Te parecen pocos 3700 puntos de vida ahora? Disfrutalos, porque te durarán poco.

—Robo. Convoco a un segundo Ciber Dragón de mi mano. Luego activo Entierro prematuro, si pago 800 puntos de vida, me permite traer a un monstruo del cementerio. ¿Adivina a quién voy a traer? —su rostro se desdibujó en una sonrisa satisfecha. Su deck volvía a responderle y cuando juntara al tercer Dragón...—. Uso otro Entierro prematuro, pago otros 800 puntos de vida y llamo a Dragón Infernal al campo. Éste atacará a tu Orco, tan inútil como tú. Ahora, dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno —los puntos de vida de Ryo se habían disminuido drásticamente al haber usado dos entierros prematuros, sus puntos de vida rozaban los 2100, pero él seguía confiado en su victoria, pensamiento que se reforzó cuando Silver, en su turno, sólo puso tres cartas boca abajo.

—Veo que no tienes nada —murmuró Silver, al ver como de nuevo era su turno, una vez Ryo terminó el suyo sin hacer nada—. Activo mi carta de trampa Sólo postres, el cual te causa 500 puntos de daño por cara monstruo que tengas en el campo y como tienes dos...

—¡Ryo! —las voces al unísono de Johan, O'Brien y Edo resonaron por las paredes del castillo, al tiempo que los puntos de vida de su amigo se reducían a 1100.

—Ahora convoco a Lich Lord Rey del Inframundo sacrificando a mi Segador Oscuro, entonces... ¡Ataca a su Ciber Dragón!

Uno menos. ¿Cuántos latidos le quedarían a Ryo a partir de ahora? ¿Dónde estaban sus mejores cartas? Johan renovó con ímpetu sus intentos de pasar, pero de nada le servían, su ex-maestro estaba decidido a no dejar su orgullo de duelista a un lado y le impedía el paso como podía. Sus LP cada vez eran más bajos, ahora estaba en 800... ¡Y así se daba el lujo de detenerlo!

—Coloco una carta boca abajo —musitó Hell Kaiser antes de terminar su turno.

—Parece que esto se ha acabado —comentó aburrido Silver—. He obtenido venganza por fin... Convoco a Dragonauta Hacha en modoo de ataque y ataco a Ciber Dragón con mi Lich Lord. 500 Puntos de vida... ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de la muerte? Ahora sí... ¡Es tu fin! Dragonauta Hacha ataca directamente —en el justo instante en que piensa que va a ganar, Ryo activa llamado de los condenados, trayendo al ciber dragón del cementerio y obligando a cancelar el ataque—. Tienes agallas, veamos cuánto duran.

—Lo suficiente como para derrotarte. Robo. Ciber Dragón ataca a Dragonauta Hacha —lo que Ryo no había pensado es que Silver tenía muro dimensional en su cartas de trampa, el cual regresa el daño de batalla al enemigo. Siendo este de 100, los puntos de vida de Ryo bajan a 400. Dragonauta hacha es destruido y Ryo pone una carta boca abajo antes de terminar su turno.

—No lo creo. Esto se ha terminado. Activo pesadilla recurrente, el cual trae dos monstruos cuya defensa sea 0 de mi cementerio a mi mano. Elijo a mis dos orcos gigantes. Ahora, convoco a uno... Lich Lord, ataca a Ciber Dragón —300 puntos de vida son eliminados del contador de Ryo. Su vida esta a 100 puntos de desaparecer. Y los latidos cada vez son más valorados, más únicos...—. Después, mi Orco ataca a esa carta boca abajo que tienes allí.

El Dragón del Brillo es destruido sin que nada pueda hacerse. Ryo ve su mano muy decepcionado. ¿Así que ha terminado todo? ¿De verdad? Ryo observa cómo Orco cambia a defensa automáticamente, luego sus ojos vuelven a dirigirse hacia sus amigos, pero no hace falta decirles nada. No quiere hacerlo tampoco. Sí, sí ha terminado...

—Coloco una monstruo boca abajo en posición de defensa —dijo, mientras Johan le dirige una mirada asustada y Edo hace ademán de avanzar hacia él—. Termino mi turno.

—Adiós, Hell Káiser Ryo —se carcajea el monstruo—. Activo noble de crossout, el cual destruye a un monstruo boca abajo, retirándolo del juego.

—¡No! ¡No! —Johan avanza hacia donde están ellos y se planta al lado de su maestro, sin poderselo creer. ¿Hell Kaiser Ryo estaba siendo derrotado?—. Ryo, ¡Ryo!

Pero Ryo se desvanece cuando Silver lo ataca con su Lich Lord directamente.

Sus últimas palabras no llegan a oírse.

Lo único que Johan sabe, es que se siente roto...

¡Y con muchas más ganas de terminar con Haou!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok, tuve que cortar este capítulo en dos o tres, lo siento, les dije que aquí se terminaría pero quedó muy largo y con el duelo de Haou y Johan+historia+Yubel+otra cosa, esto iba a terminar en 7000 palabras minimo x'DDD. Espero que les haya agradado el duelo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por hacer algo interesante y creíble, aunque creo que se me pasó la mano. No me maten por matar a Ryo, era necesario. Ahora que Johan lo vio morir, ahora sí sabe dónde están sus lealtades. Ya veremos el viernes, espero ahora sí el final de esta historia y el lunes el epílogo, sii escribo raro es porque es tardisimo y me duelen las manos, lamento si hay alguna falla por ahi, agradeceria que me la remarcaran para no volver a cometer, cualquier sugerencia, comentario y etc, es bien recibido.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón, además de un oneshot para llorar, llamado Cien días por si gustan leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	13. Roto II

**Rating:** M  
**Género: **Action/Romance  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo:** 12. Broken / Roto - Parte 2.

* * *

Cuando los bonitos destellos de color dorado que anunciaban la muerte de Ryo se desvanecieron en el aire, Johan supo inmediatamente que tenía que llevar aquello a su fin y que debía destruir a quien lo había empezado todo, a quien había reunido a seres tan despreciables... Para matar, no sólo a personas inocentes, sino también a su maestro y tutor. Sin embargo, Silver todavía seguía frente a ellos y si se enfrascaba en un duelo contra él definitivamente iba a perder tiempo valioso, no sabía cómo de avanzado estaba el ritual para traer a Yubel y qué pasaría una vez ésta apareciera. Si las Doce Dimensiones se unían... ¿Desaparecerían? ¿O seguirían ahí? De cualquier manera, el panorama no era nada alentador. Aún si nadie moría, estaba seguro que tendría que someterse al régimen de los -nuevos reyes-, un régimen en el que él no iba a salir beneficiado. La única solución que tenía era esa, la de acabar con Haou.

—¡Apartate, Silver! —gritó, con el rostro desencajado por la desesperación. Edo y los demás lo siguieron, aún atónitos ante la escena que acababa de acontecer—. ¡Apartate! ¡He de ver a Haou!

—Haou-sama no te necesita más, patético mocoso —respondió con calma el monstruo, con la mano posada prudentemente sobre su deck, a la espera de tener que convocar algo para impedir el paso—. ¿De verdad creías que eras -especial- para nuestro Rey? ¡No seas patético! Todo este tiempo Haou-sama ha estado esperando para que éste día llegara, para que nuestra señora regresara de la Oscuridad. Y si te tuvo a ti o no... ¿Crees que eso ahora le importa? Si así fuera, créeme que estarías allá arriba y no aquí, implorándome.

—¡No me obligues a retarte a un duelo! —lo amenazó, alzando su disco de duelo y mirando implorante a su deck, pidiéndole que le respondiera si era necesario.

—Si el inútil de Hell Káiser no ha podido conmigo, tú menos —desdeñó éste, otra vez burlándose y haciendo tiempo en lo que todo terminaba—. Da la media vuelta y corre a ayudar a tus amigos. Así al menos morirás con la satisfacción de saber que hiciste algo -decente- con tus últimos momentos de vida. El señor Haou no te recordará, ni mucho menos yo. Vete de aquí.

Johan estaba a punto de adelantarse a retarlo, cuando una sombra de color gris pasó justo por su lado y encaró al General con fiereza. Edo estaba frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos color mar llenos de furia. No podía concebir que ésa cosa se burlara de Ryo, quien había combatido valientemente durante toda la Guerra y quien, bien sabía él, siempre se había preocupado por Johan, aún cuando éste fuera un -traidor a sus ojos-. Phoenix alzó su disco de duelo y robó una carta, antes de gritarles a sus amigos, quienes estaban estáticos mirándolo:

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a por Haou, yo lo detendré! ¡Aún si muero, yo lo detendré! —debía ser su destino si era así. Y él lo aceptaría. Así como Ryo lo había hecho, encararía con valor la muerte si ésta llegaba a reclamarlo o saborearía la victoria antes de seguir con su vida. De las dos formas ganaba. No tenía miedo a morir.

O'Brien asintió solemnemente y pasó por su lado, al tiempo que Johan lo seguía. Silver, sin embargo, no era tan estúpido y convocó a un monstruo para que les bloqueara el paso.

—¡No seas ridículo! —masculló Johan, rebuscando entre su mazo, hasta encontrar una brillante carta, una que nunca había podido usar debidamente en un duelo. Un hermoso Dragón de color blanco con gemas incrustadas en su cuerpo... Un símbolo de esperanza y su única oportunidad—. ¡Llamo a Rainbow Dragon! Over the Rainbow! —con un majestuoso aleteo de sus largas alas, Rainbow Dragon hizo su aparición sobre la escalinata, haciendo temblar a su vez todo el edificio, pues sus alas golpeaban contra las paredes, desestabilizándolas. Luego, una llamarada de fuego multicolor cruzó el aire, pulverizando al monstruo que bloqueaba el paso y yendo a encender un montón de cortinas y tapices, que se rompían para caer al suelo y seguir quemando. Los gritos de asombro y dolor no se hicieron esperar, pero Johan no podía atenderlos, aún cuando quisiera.

Con el Dragón como estandarte, avanzó por la escalinata cada vez más rápido, casi corriendo. Y Rainbow Dragon a su paso, iba destruyendo poco a poco el edificio. Pero era en lo único que podía confiar, lo único suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo. No podía liberarlo, no al menos hasta que llegara con Haou. Cuando logró vislumbrar las pesadas puertas negras del salón principal, recubiertas son símbolos desconocidos bañados de oro, sintió cómo su corazón daba un salto, tanto de miedo como de ansiedad. No podía creer que ésas fueran sus últimas horas -juntos- y que la historia que había construido con Haou también estaba a punto de ser terminada, justo por él. Había confiado en que podría frenar unos cuantos meses la rebelión, pero ésta había estallado por su culpa, quitándole el valioso tiempo que precisaba para estar con -su captor-.

Ahora todo estaba acabado... Vio cómo O'Brien se quedaba para encarar a los guardias que custodiaban el salón y él entró ahí con gesto neutro. Pues de nada le serviría mostrar sus sentimientos, unos que habían quedado vetados y prohibidos desde la primera vez que pisó aquél maldito castillo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor que emanaba del centro del salón, pudo darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Por lo menos cinco monstruos se desvanecían en el aire, tras haber perdido un duelo, mientras la carta de Super Fusion flotaba en el medio del círculo que habían formado junto con Haou. Éste estaba usando todos los sacrificios que fueran posibles para terminar su carta, incluso si eso significaba usar a sus propios sirvientes. Y conforme las almas de esos seres eran tomadas, nuevos símbolos, parecidos a runas iban tallándose en el suelo, alrededor de la carta, como si se tratara de un tipo de sello. Uno que no iba a dejar se completara.

—¡Haou! ¡Detén esto inmediatamente! —era obvio que el Rey nunca lo obedecería, pero aún así decidió gastar su saliva en aquellas vanas palabras, antes de empezar a acercarse a la figura del hombre, tan negra como la noche, sólo visible gracias a su capa color sangre. Él lo miraba sin expresión alguna, mientras ponderaba qué hacer a continuación. Había entrenado a Johan para que fuese su mayor sacrificio, aquél que le traería ¿la felicididad? que buscaba. Si lo usaba ahora...

Alzó su disco de duelo y aunque titubeó, entre el resplandor que provenía de Super Fusion nadie pudo notarlo, quizás nisiquiera él. Si Yubel revivía, entonces no iba a necesitar a Johan más. Y ése había sido su objetivo desde el principio. ¿Por qué entonces dudaba? ¿Por qué las palabras -no dejaré que nadie lastime a mi rey- se colaban en su mente, como si fuera una promesa que pensaba respetar? ¡Ahí la única promesa que valía era la de la muerte!

—Ven a mí, sacrificio. Ahora conocerás tu verdadera utilidad —la voz del Rey fue carente de emociones, justo como Johan siempre la recordaba—. Te convertirás en un aliciente para el retorno de Yubel.

—¡Prefiero que me mate Silver antes de ayudar a que -esa cosa- regrese! —gritó enfadado el -General-, preparando su disco de duelo y su deck. Rainbow Dragon desapareció inmediatamente lo hizo—. Te prometí que nadie te haría daño. Y sólo lo hice porque ese derecho me pertenece, Haou-sama. Así pues, tengamos un duelo. Y con él... —su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa algo siniestra—. Te demostraré mi verdadero amor por siempre.

El Rey nisiquiera se inmutó ante aquella revelación, si era o no cierta, no le importaba.

—¡Es mi turno! Robo. Verás que te devolveré todo lo que me hiciste y lo que le has hecho a este Reino —Johan alzó su mano para que sus ojos verdes recorrieran sus cartas, tenía fe en ellas y al parecer, éstas a su vez, en él. Aún cuando las había robado, aún cuando había matado... Pero ésa sería la última vez. No habría más duelos una vez todo terminara. Toda aquella sangre derramada se desvanecería con Haou y con Yubel. Se lo había prometido e iba a cumplirlo—. Convoco a Sapphire Pegasus y activo su habilidad especial para traer a Ruby Carbuncle a mi zona de magias y trampas. Sapphire calling! —Ruby apareció en el campo acompañado de destellos de color sanguinolento, pero Haou seguía impasible. Conocía esa estrategia perfectamente y no iba a dejar que eso lo venciera, estaba preparado—. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.

Haou miró su mano y después de robar, activo una carta mágica de su mano. Fusión Oscura se encargó de unir a GrandMole con Tierra Mágica, creando así a Dark Gaia. Y sin embargo, él no sonreía. No a pesar de que había obtenido la ventaja.

—Ataco a Sapphire Pegasus —musitó con voz queda, como si estuviese sumamente aburrido. Sus ojos color ámbar se clavaron en su monstruo, quien le causó 700 puntos de daño a Johan antes de volver a su lado—. Ahora seguramente Sapphire irá a tu zona de magias —observó cómo lo dicho sucedía antes de colocar un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo—. Termino mi turno.

El duelo parecía ir en su favor y no estaba muy seguro de que aquello le agradara. Johan había sido entrenado para los duelos, tanto por él como por otros antes que él. No podía estarle dando un duelo tan mediocre, con lo cual su alma apenas serviría una vez fuera derrotado... Esa patética muestra de duelo no iba a traer a Yubel de vuelta y eso le molestaba.

LP Johan: 7300  
LP Haou: 8000

Johan clavó sus ojos color naranja en super fusion y luego los dirigió a Dark Gaia. Ese monstruo era problemático, pero podía deshacerse de él. Haou le había enseñado perfectamente cómo derrotarlo, a base de mucho dolor, claro está. Aún recordaba sus primeros días en aquél tétrico castillo. Aún recordaba las lecciones llenas de dolor que recibía del Rey, las palabras envenenadas de los Generales, la desesperación por no saber qué iba a ser de él... Y la fuerza de la venganza que fue creciendo poco a poco dentro de su cuerpo, como las manos del ¿cruel? ser frente a él, que se empeñaban en golpearlo cuando cometía errores o recompensarlo si lo hacía bien. Que lo acariciaban muy a su manera de vez en cuando, que lo poseían, que lo hacían sentir necesitado... Y que podían darle fin si no se apresuraba.

—Es mi turno, robo —no pudo evitar que una sonrisa entre triste y victoriosa se extendiera por su rostro—. Haou-sama, espero no lamente haberme enseñado esto. Activo de mi mano la carta Fisura, la cual destruye al monstruo más poderoso del campo —Dark Gaia se desvaneció, pero Haou nisiquiera parpadeó ante esto—. Enseguida, activo valor raro de mi campo, con la cual... —Haou cortó su explicación. Sabía perfectamente qué hacía esa carta, por lo cual señaló a Sapphire Pegasus, el cual fue intercambiado por dos cartas—. Convoco a Amethyst Cat y te ataco directamente, con su habilidad especial, sabes cuál es, ¿no? —Haou recibió el ataque con el entrecejo fruncido. Quizá había subestimado a Johan—. Termino mi turno.

—Es mi turno. Robo. Invoco a Fósil colmilludo en modo de ataque, después por invocación de volteo llamo a mi Rana arbórea. Battle! Fósil ataca a esa insignificante Amethyst cat —los puntos de vida de Johan bajaron hasta 6700—. Ahora, Rana arbórea ataca directamente —nisiquiera había necesidad de traer monstruos más fuertes.

—¡No tan rápido, mi Rey! Activo mi carta mágica Scapegoat, la cual invoca a cuatro tokens de mi lado del campo en modo de defensa —cuatro monstros peludos aparecieron en el campo, retozando como si no sucediera nada. Johan les dirigó una mirada de aprecio, pues le habían salvado, de alguna manera la vida.

—Aún puedo atacar —contestó el otro, redirigiendo su ataque a una de las fichas, de color rosado, el que más odiaba. Ésta desapareció, pero con ella no se fue la sonrisa de Johan.

—¡Robo! Activo un segundo Valor raro de mi mano —Haou eligió a Ruby esta vez—, después de robar dos cartas... Convoco a Topaz Tiger e inmediatamente activo vórtice de relámpago —sus ojos destellearon con los recuerdos. Haou le había enseñado a destruir todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino, a destrozarlo, humillarlo, acabarlo...—. Descartando una carta de mi mano, destruyo a todos los monstruos en tu lado del campo. Ahora que te has quedado indefenso... ¿No es tiempo de jugar un poco? Topaz Tiger, ataca directamente.

—No seas imbécil. No caeré ante el truco que yo mismo te he enseñado —el rey dirigió su mano cubierta por la oscuridad hacia una de sus cartas boca abajo, liberando Llamado de los Condenados y trayendo con ésta a Colmilludo Fósil.

—No soy imbécil, mi Rey. Usted me ha enseñado bastante bien. Pero... también he aprendido ciertas cosas por mí mismo, ¿no está usted de acuerdo? —Haou hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si tratara de ahuyentar a una mosca bastante molesta. Sabía a qué se refería su -esclavo- y aunque no se enorgullecía de haber sucumbido ante actos meramente banales, ya poco le importaba lo que pensaba y podía hacer con él. Ése era el último duelo. La última ocasión—. Activo la habilidad especial de Topaz Tiger, la cual aumenta en 400 puntos su ataque, ahora éste es de 2000 puntos contra 1800 de tu fósil. Está claro quién gana —el ataque se llevó a cabo conforme lo planeado, aún así, los puntos de vida del rey seguían siendo más altos que los del General.

LP Johan: 6700  
LP Haou: 7200

—Robo. Activo la habilidad de Rana Arbórea, la cual me permite invocarla especialmente del cementerio. Juego otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

A ese punto parecía no tener otra opción que escudarse en la defensa. Pero no planeaba que fuese así mucho tiempo. Necesitaba ver a Yubel y no iba a echarse atrás en sus planes, no hasta que ella volviera a su lado y le otorgara el perdón. Aunque... ¿Podría vivir tranquilo sólo con eso? El perdón de una sola persona, pero el odio de muchas otras... ¿Yubel lo odiaría o lo perdonaría por sus acciones? ¿Qué sería de ellos una vez estuvieran juntos? ¿Por qué de pronto parecía tener tantas dudas? Parecía como si esas brillantes joyas, esas cartas de Johan le cegaran un poco... O más bien, le deslumbraran tanto que le imbuían pensamientos extraños.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Extrañas noticias, mi señor! —un monstruo alto y de color ceniza entró al recinto. Johan no pudo evitar asustarse. ¿No estaba O'Brien afuera? ¿Qué le había pasado?—. ¡Tanto las Aldeas Topacio, Zafiro, Rubí y Amatista han...! —parecía que las palabras no acudían a su boca, Haou frunció el ceño. Unos simples aldeanos no podían hacer mucho contra él, mucho menos contra sus tropas, ¿dónde estaba el problema?—. ¡Han aparecido monstruos que custodian dichas aldeas! ¡Son...! ¡Son esos! —señaló las cartas que Johan poseía en el campo, cuyos destellos bañaban las paredes de colores—. Esos monstruos no permiten que nadie se acerque y a su vez, han destruido ya muchas de las tropas con ayuda de los aldeanos. ¡Esto es una rebelión a mayor escala!

—Robo —dijo entre carcajadas Johan, a quien toda la situación le parecía bastante divertida—, bueno, es bastante obvio, ¿no? ¿O acaso el Rey nunca oyó de la leyenda? —se llevó una mano a los cabellos, como si no diera cuenta de lo que oía—. Una leyenda para niños... que sin embargo, es real. Oh, ¡no me digas! Estuviste tan triste por Yubel que tu madre nunca te la contó, ¿verdad? —la paciencia de Haou empezaba a terminarse. Johan había cambiado bastante desde que había llegado al castillo y aunque al principio le agradó dicho cambio, en ese momento no estaba muy seguro. Lo había conocido hacía ya tantos meses, tenía los ojos verde oscuro, profundos y brillantes como las esmeraldas de su aldea, el cabello del color de la noche y la actitud de una noche tempestuosa. Él lo odiaba. Lo odio en ese tiempo y pensó en cambiar tan lamentable actitud. La sarta de insultos que salían de su boca, los gritos de venganza, de odio... ¡No los soportaba! Quería que se quedara quieto como el sacrificio que era y aprendiera. Por eso y sólo por eso le había dedicado su tiempo. Y en esos momentos se arrepentía, porque la escencia del Johan Andersen que alguna vez alimentó el sentimiento del odio... No, más bien de la envidia en él, ya había desaparecido.

—Haz el favor de callarte y seguir con el duelo —espetó el Rey. No recordaba a la perfección su niñez, ni cómo había llegado tan lejos. Tampoco lo que era estar triste, pero le molestaba que no se siguiera con el duelo, porque eso retrasaba aún más sus planes de reunirse con Yubel.

—Bien, bien, como su alteza ordene —suspiró el de cabellos color mar—. Pronto terminará, Haou-sama. Pronto lo hará...

Johan sonrió, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos color ámbar de su enemigo.

Rainbow Dragon estaba en su mano y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de poder invocarlo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok, esto de verdad se está alargando y no puedo creerlo LOL. Esto debió terminar en el capítulo 12 y ya vamos para el 12 parte tres, lo que vendría siendo el 14 LOL, más aparte el epílogo. Bueno en parte es así porque el duelo está siendo bastante largo y porque aparte están recordando ciertas cositas importantes de su -relación- antes del final. Cosas que no vimos, su primer acercamiento, sus pensamientos, sus metas... ¿Haou cambiará de opinión? Pero, si es así... ¿Quién morirá? ¿Qué le pasó a O'Brien? ¿Dónde está Jim? ¿Y Sho?...

A qué les recordé al capítulo 148 con esa frase de Johan de... Te mostraré mi verdadero amor por siempre. Ahhh, joer, me morí cuando la dijo en la serie x'DDD. Necesitaba hacerle alusión, o sea que... ¿Johan lo ama? ¿Y por qué no ayudarlo y después deshacerse de Yubel? ¿Qué pasará con esos monstruos que custodian las aldeas, tan similares a las bestias gema? ¿Aparecerá Rainbow Dragon? Ya lo veremos, espero que el duelo termine ahora sí en el siguiente capítulo, no puedo creer que haya escrito algo tan largo LOL.

*copy paste x'DDD de rigor

Bueh a ver, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I Belong to you, Más que palabras y Melodías del Corazón. ¿Qué dónde quedó el fanfic lemon que prometi? Se los debo para el viernes, lo juro x'D. Estoy documentándome un poco sobre historia, ya que planeo que sea un lemon con algo que solía darse mucho en la edad media, pero que no revelaré para no quitarles la sorpresa~ será un Haou&Johan.

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero les haya agradado :3.

Ja ne!


	14. Roto III

**Rating: **M  
**Género: **Action/Romance  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo: **12. Broken / Roto - Parte 3.

* * *

Johan miró su mano con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha, Rainbow Dragon estaba en ella y también tenía algunas otras cosas que le podían ser bastante útiles. En esos momentos bendecía el día en el cual había engañado a Jesse y también el día en el cual se había hecho con ese deck, y aunque de alguna manera estaba mal, porque esas cartas no le respondían completamente, quizá en retribución a su crimen, al menos podía defenderse bastante bien sin sus habilidades especiales.

—Entonces —musitó, evaluando dos cartas con bastante parsimonia, sin duda buscando enojar al Rey, que vería su ritual atrasado—, ¿qué están haciendo esas cartas en las aldeas? —la pregunta fue dirigida al monstruo que observaba el duelo, sin aparentemente nada qué decir—. ¿La Leyenda de Rainbow Dragon se ha cumplido? ¿Cómo es eso? —Johan ignoraba a Haou y por supuesto, eso era bastante molesto para el Rey—. Ah, sí, es mi turno, ¿cierto? Ya que he robado, mmmm, veamos... Activo la carta de campo Ancient City Rainbow Ruins —algo similar a un Coliseo, con brillante cielo azul, empezó a materializarse alrededor suyo, pero fue detenido por la carta de Haou, Tornado de Polvo—. Vaya, el Rey necesita un poco de atención. Bien, hay que dársela. Invoco a Sapphire Pegasus y con su habilidad llamo a Cobalt Eagle a mi zona de magias y trampas —pronto, sólo faltaba un poquito más... y Rainbow Dragon terminaría con todo—. Battle! Topaz Tiger ataca a Rana Arbórea con tu habilidad especial, después, Sapphire Pegasus, ataca directo.

Haou se limitó a mirar al monstruo, quien seguía sin abrir la boca, aparentemente absorto en el duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos. Tenía cierta curiosidad por esa 'Leyenda', recordaba haberla oído, pero en un pasado muy muy lejano y visiblemente borroso. ¿En qué podría ayudarlo o perjudicarlo esa leyenda? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo tras los muros del castillo? ¡Tenía que darse prisa y luego unirse a la Batalla! Ése y sólo ése, sería el único modo de terminar las cosas a su favor.

—Mi turno... Rana Arbórea regresa a mi campo en modo de defensa gracias a su habilidad especial y después convoco a otro monstruo boca abajo, con lo cual termina mi turno —tenía que comprobar primero que su oponente no tuviera algo peligroso en la mano y dejar unos señuelos le pareció lo más sensato—. Habla. ¿Qué sucede en el pueblo? —sus ojos color ámbar se dirigieron al mensajero y éste, por respeto y sin duda por servilismo, sí le respondió—:

—Mi señor, esos monstruos aparecen y desaparecen, no sé si a voluntad... En la aldea Amatista, por ejemplo, surgió un felino de pelaje blanco que defendió por un rato a los aldeanos, sin embargo, después desapareció sin dejar rastro y los aldeanos ocuparon su lugar en la pelea —Haou no dijo nada y el monstruo permaneció callado, a la espera de recibir más órdenes. Aquella información le suponía una interesante teoría, aunque también un poco descabellada.

—Llama a quien sea que encuentres allá abajo, necesito que me tengan informado de la situación directamente, si algo está pasando debo saberlo al momento —el monstruo hizo una reverencia y echó a correr hacia la puerta, pasando por ella sin ninguna dificultad, lo cual le imponía a Johan, aún más fuerte, la pregunta de dónde estaba O'Brien y si estaría a salvo.

—Es mi turno —sentenció él, robando una carta de su deck y observándola con cierta curiosidad—. Bien, Sapphire Pegasus ataca a ese monstruo boca abajo —el animal se dirigió a todo galope hacia su objetivo, pero cuando la carta fue revelada, el daño se regresó a Johan, pues Clayman protegía a su dueño recelosamente—. Hmph, Topaz Tiger, deshazte de esa rana nuevamente. Y termina el turno.

LP Haou: 5400  
LP Johan: 6500

El rey se limitó a traer nuevamente a su Rana y poner una carta boca abajo para su próximo turno, no es que tuviera miedo de atacar o le faltara algún componente de su estrategia, es que necesitaba confirmar primero sus sospechas de la leyenda antes de hacer un movimiento. Pero eso Johan no lo sabía e interpretó el gesto como la esperada victoria para él. No podía leer los ojos de su oponente, nunca pudo hacerlo, aquellas dos orbes de color ámbar eran indescifrables para él, infinitas, gélidas e impenetrables... Nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando, aún cuando quisiera y eso lo desoncertaba en grado sumo. Incluso en ese momento tampoco podía concebir los motivos por los cuales él había sido escogido como sacrificio y entrenado para tal, si cualquier alma valía. ¿Por qué la suya era más especial? ¿Por qué la suya había sido la única que había probado la oscuridad, en forma de tortura y placer al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué...?

—Haou-sama tengo una cuestión qué hacerle, dado que no se ha dignado a tomarme en serio como oponente, lo cual contradice las supuestas intensiones que tenía para mí. ¿Por qué he sido yo el elegido? —Johan deslizó sus ojos color naranja hacia un lado, como si se sintiera avergonzado de preguntar tal cosa—. ¿Por qué he sido entrenado para esto? —el Rey le hizo una seña para que empezara con su turno y muy a su pesar, Johan robó una carta sin haber obtenido una respuesta en concreto—. Activo mi último Valor Raro.

—Elijo a Cobalt Eagle —musitó el Rey y, sin que Johan supiera por qué, sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta, como si esperara a alguien—. ¿Te preguntas por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tú y no Hell Kaiser Ryo o incluso Edo Phoenix? ¿Nombres realmente famosos entre los rebeldes? —Johan tomó dos cartas de su deck, pero estaba muy absorto en Haou como para prestarles demasiada atención, pronto descubriría por qué había sido sometido a tanta tortura y no le importaba nada más—. Eso es porque eres fácil de manipular, Johan. Gold y Silver me comentaron sobre ti en diversas ocasiones, sobre cómo tratabas de salvar a los débiles y todas esas tonterías de Héroes. Desde que supe eso, pensé que eras demasiado 'inocente', un alma muy fácil de moldear.

Johan arrugó el ceño, bastante molesto. ¿Fácil de manipular él?

—¡Topaz Tigger, manda a esa Rana de nuevo al cementerio! —estaba furioso, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, quería oír algo que satisfaciera un poco su 'ego', algo como que era 'especial' y no un tonto.

—Lo reitero, eres fácil de manipular, esto lo demuestra. Activo mi carta de trampa: Fuerza del espejo. Despídete de esos monstruos —tanto Sapphire Pegasus como Topaz Tiger se materializaron en la zona de magias de Johan, dejándolo únicamente con las fichas de scapegoat que poco y nada servían para su plan de traer a Rainbow Dragon—. Tenía planes de capturarte, de hecho, Gold planeaba traerte ante mí el día en que salvaste a ese chiquillo, pero Hell Kaiser y sus amigos se entrometieron en lo establecido y, bueno, es obvio lo que sucedió. Terminaste con ellos y yo sin aparentemente nada.

—¿Y qué? Ryo, Edo, O'Brien... Ellos, todos, me enseñaron muchísimas cosas. Yo cambié después de que me instruyeran. Tu plan seguramente fracasó debido a ellos —se escuchaba el ruido de muros derrumbándose e incluso un sinfín de gritos de dolor, Johan quería ayudarlos a todos, pero no podía, no hasta que terminara el duelo y descubriera la verdad—. Coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa y uso Faro de Cristal, el cual me permite traer a un monstruo del deck al campo. Sapphire Pegasus, creo que sabes su efecto, ¿verdad? —un tercero y último Sapphire Pegasus fue convocado a la zona de magias.

—No seas absurdo, incluso aunque ellos te hayan enseñado, la naturaleza de tu alma no cambió y no puede cambiar. Me atrevo a afirmar que incluso te volviste más ingenuo. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que llegaste al castillo, gritando una sarta de estupideces entre las cuales se mezclaban tanto amenazas como improperios. ¿Crees que eso es ser una persona madura? Eras tan crío como antes de que ellos te salvaran —no había ninguna emoción en la voz del castaño, quien había robado una carta y otra vez mirando hacia la puerta, se había decidido a pasar turno; sin embargo, para Johan aquello constituía un insulto y una humillación. ¿Cuántas más sufriría por parte de Haou? ¡Estaba tan harto! ¿Acaso no podía pasar ni un minuto sin ponerlo en ridículo? ¿Por qué no podía tratarlo como a un igual? Siempre era o el dominado, o el cazador. Pero nunca un igual.

—¡Siempre estás subestimándome! Pero créeme, aún cuando pienses que soy un 'crío', yo te derrotaré. ¿O consideras maduro matar a medio reino sólo por tus ambiciones egoístas? ¡Vaya! ¡No logro entender cómo hablas sin morderte la lengua! —tras robar una carta, se dispuso a voltear el monstruo en defensa que tenía, revelando una tortura de color esmeralda, con piedras incustadas en el caparazón, era extremadamente vieja, muy poco poderosa pero con una alta defensa—. Vamos, Emerald Turtle, estoy comenzando a hartarme de que me subestimen. Esa maldita Rana debe irse nuevamente —la tortura se metió dentro de su caparazón y comenzó a girar rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el monstruo de Haou, quen por milésina vez estalló entre destellos luminosos—. Después, activo su habilidad especial, regresándola a modo de defensa boca abajo. Termino mi turno.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido aquél monstruo? Haou comenzaba a impacientarse, tenía prácticamente toda su estrategia en su mano y bastarían pocos movimientos para derrotar al oponente justo frente a sus ojos, pero estaba limitado a esperar a un vil sirviente con un poco de información que podría ayudarlo, perjudicarlo o simplemente ser irrelevante para su duelo. Si su teoría era correcta, cuando él atacaba a un monstruo de Johan, éste desaparecía de la Aldea que llevaba su nombre. Caso similar a si Johan invocaba o terminaba con un monstruo de su propiedad, parecía como si estuvieran jugando en un tablero de ajedrez gigante y mágico, cuyos movimientos se transportaban a la realidad y eso le preocupaba. Su rana arbórea ya había sido destruida un sinfín de ocasiones, lo cual, si estaba en lo correcto, suponía la baja de la mayoría de sus ejércitos ante el espíritu o lo que fuese, de Sapphire Pegasus. No obstante, tenía que continuar atado, aunque esperaba no fuesen muchos más turnos, así que se limitó a regresar a su Rana y después a poner una carta boca abajo, antes de nuevamente terminar su turno.

—¿No tiene nada, mi Rey? ¿Acaso se está rindiendo? ¿Qué pasó con traer al amor de su vida de regreso? —una risa estridente y sarcástica rompió el ambiente, desentonando con los ruidos de batalla que provenían del exterior—. ¡Aún no me ha respondido! ¿Por qué fui entrenado? ¿Por qué no simplemente retarme a duelo antes de que aprendiera a hacer esto? Esta vez no podrás deshacerte de... Activo la carta de campo Ancient City Rainbow Ruins —como ya había sucedido anteriormente, un enorme cielo azul se desdibujó a su alrededor, borrando todo rastro de las paredes de piedra oscura y las antorchas del castillo, dejando tras de si un coliseo dorado, brillante, que era iluminado por un arcoiris—. Ahora, mi campo me provee de habilidades especiales, conforme al número de bestias gema que tenga en la zona de magias. Activo una de estas habilidades, la de robar una carta extra —si tan sólo pudiera conseguir a Amber Mammoth y a Ruby Carbuncle, entonces todos los requerimientos para llamar a Rainbow Dragon estarían saldados, sin embargo, la carta que tenía en la mano no era uno de ellos y no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado al saberlo. Volvió a atacar con Emerald turtle a la rana, después de lo cual, emerald regresó a modo de defensa, para terminar el turno.

—No lo entiendes Johan. La oscuridad del corazón da poder, un infinito y tangible poder. Cuando un alma entra en contacto con su propia oscuridad, los pontenciales de la misma se disparan hasta niveles insospechables. Tú, como he dicho, eras muy ingenuo en ese tiempo, un alma limpia, un lienzo en blanco. Nisiquiera pensabas realmente en nada 'oscuro', nada que despertara esas capacidades dormidas en ti. No hasta que me ocupé de ti —si Haou hubiese sido un ser desalmado o quizá un poco menos frío, Johan estaba seguro de que habría sonreído siniestramente al recordar las que para él habían sido infinitas horas de diferentes castigos y cosas bizarras—. Te pulí, llené tu alma de oscuridad y le di un sentido. ¿No es así? ¿No planeas retribuirme lo que te he hecho? Y es ahí cuando tu verdadero potencial sale a flote. Muestrame ese potencial Johan y muere brillando, como esas gemas que tanto amas y que no te pertenecen.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ante esa declaración. Johan tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sin poderse creer que todo lo planeado por Haou se hubiera cumplido y también que éste tuviera razón sobre él y sobre sus propósitos, que habían nacido después de tantos castigos físicos. De alguna manera, le estaba dando lo que quería al enfrentarse a él, pero el resultado no iba a ser favorable y de eso ya se encargaría, estaba por reprocharle que no había empezado su turno cuando el monstruo que el Rey había mandado a conseguir información, regresó corriendo, llenando el aire del sonido de su armadura rebotando por el suelo.

—¡Mi señor! Hemos observado el campo de batalla y esto es lo que hemos podido notar —le explicó a grandes rasgos cómo Sapphire Pegasus y Topaz Tiger habían mermado mucho las tropas, y cómo también éstas habían desaparecido súbitamente, dejando de atacar, pero a la vez, proporcionando cierta protección a los aldeanos sin intervenir en las batallas.

¡Aquello confirmaba la teoría de Haou! Esos monstruos, esa leyenda que Yubel le había contado muchísimos años atrás... ¡Todo era cierto! Y si él destruía a Johan, esas aldeas quedarían desprotegidas al no tener a sus guardianes, ni al deck legendario que sólo era otorgado una vez cada cien años en la cima de la montaña más alta. Ya no había más atadura que lo obligara a jugar mediocremente y sonrió al saberlo, porque comenzaba a aburrirle y molestarle la sonrisa confiada que exhibía su oponente al verlo aparentemente rendido.

—Sacrifico a Clayman para traer al Evil Hero Malicious Edge —Johan se sobresaltó. ¡Haou aún tenía monstruos que podían derrotarlo y él sólo a Emerald Turtle!—. Ataco a tu monstruo y con la habilidad de piercing de mi monstruo, tú recibes daño aunque esté en modo de defensa.

—¡No lo permitiré! Activo otro de los efectos especiales de Ancient City, que me permite una vez por turno reducir el daño de batalla a la mitad —los puntos de vida de Johan descendieron hasta 6200, al mismo tiempo que Emerald Turtle iba a reunirse con sus demás compañeros a la zona de magias y trampas. Si Haou no se equivocaba, y por supuesto, no lo hacía, eso suponía que la Aldea Esmeralda ahora estaría entrando en Batalla. Lo cual suponía una nueva reserva de almas para su objetivo. Incluso... Incluso aún si no terminaba el duelo, tendría las suficientes...

Sus ojos se detuvieron en super fusion, que estaba a unos cuantos metros más allá de ellos, envuelta en una luz blanquecina y cegadora, rodeada de runas que aparecían cada vez más y más rápido, conforme las muertes se iban sucediendo, tanto de aliados como enemigos. ¡Faltaba tan poco realmente! Quizás unas cincuenta, o menos almas... La de Johan bien valdría por diez, pero a la velocidad con la que se estaba desatando la guerra ya no la necesitaba, ese cupo se llenaría en minutos...

Johan miró la carta que había robado, antes de darse cuenta de que nuevamente no era la que necesitaba. Sabía de la leyenda y de las repercursiones que ésta podría tener para con las aldeas, por eso su máxima prioridad se concentraba en traer a Rainbow Dragon al campo, pero éste era demasiado escurridizo, casi como agua entre los dedos. Como si no quisiese ser invocado, como si no quisiera ayudarlo... Si aparecía, eso supondría la protección absoluta de las aldeas, incluso la destrucción del castillo y la oscuridad. La leyenda hablaba de un arcoiris y de un cielo azul y despejado, justo como el de su carta de campo, él no podía imaginarse viviendo en un mundo así, pero lo añoraba y por eso, sólo por eso, rezaba desde el fondo de su alma que el milagro se produciera. A su lado, super fusion seguía haciendo mucho ruido, estaba por completarse... Y él, aún muy lejos de la victoria.

—Activo nuevamente uno de los efectos especiales de Ancient City y robo una carta extra —otra vez no la necesitaba... ¿Por qué el deck no le respondía? ¿Estaba condenado a morir y ser parte de Yubel?—. Ancient City tiene más efectos, activo otro de ellos, invocando una carta específica en mi zona de monstruos. Amethyst Cat en modo de defensa. Ahora me desharé de ese molesto Malicious Edge, con mi carta mágica aplastando el suelo, que destruye el monstruo con más puntos de ataque en el campo. Sapphire Pegasus ataque directo a Haou.

El Rey recibió el impacto, quedando sus puntos de vida en 3600, pero no le importó en absoluto. No le importó debido a que Super Fusion se completó en el mismo momento en el cual fue atacado y la habitación fue cegada por una poderosa luz, que se desvaneció paulatinamente, dejando a la carta suspendida en el aire, rodeada por un tenue resplandor dorado. Ésta emanaba tal poder que incluso Johan tuvo que hacerse unos pasos hacia atrás, el aura de Haou no se comparaba en absoluto con el aura que emanaba esa carta, pues parecía que todo el universo estaba contenido en ella.

Aunque era el turno del castaño, éste no hizo nada más que pasar turno, tan sólo robó una carta. Se encaminó lenta pero firmemente hacia su carta y cuando la tomó entre los dedos, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. Todo menos ellos dos. Los ruidos de batalla cesaron, los gritos, los temblores del suelo, los llantos lastimeros... Todo se apagó, como si alguien hubiese hecho un encantamiento silenciador.

—Es hora de que todas las dimensiones sean una y todos se conviertan en una unidad bajo mi mando —alzó la tarjeta hacia el cielo y entre sus dedos ésta brilló con más intensidad—. Es hora de que Yubel reviva.

¡NO! ¿Cómo podía estar eso pasando? Johan se obligó a vencer su miedo hacia esa carta y echó a correr hacia donde estaba Haou, sin realmente importarle el duelo y que sus monstruos seguían impasibles en el campo. Tenía que detener eso, a cualquier precio, incluso su vida... ¡No podía dejar que Yubel regresara! ¡Que le robara el lugar al cual pertenecía y las vidas de muchas personas! ¡No podía!

El tenue resplandor se hizo aún más brillante, amenazando con volver a cegar a los hombres. Sin embargo, pasado un momento, nada sucedió. El lugar seguía tan silencioso como siempre y no parecía haber señas de que las dimensiones se estuvieran uniendo o destruyendo, mucho menos de que alguien más estuviera en la habitación, como se esperaba de Yubel retornando. Johan miró hacia todos lados, pero todo seguía igual, estático y al parecer incoloro. Luego miró a Haou y sin poderse contener, a pesar de que el golpe debía de ser bastante duro, dijo:

—¿Qué pasa, Juudai-chan? ¿Por qué esa cara?

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Finally. Pensé que nunca terminaría con esto, bueno, no es que esté terminado aún x'DDD pero según mis cálculos el siguiente capítulo es el final/epílogo~. Ya estaba por tirarme al pozo más profundo porque no se me ocurría nada, pero por fin mi mente está clara y sé cómo va a terminar esto, en el siguiente capítulo veremos el final del duelo. ¿Por qué Yubel no apareció? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué va a suceder ahora entre Haou y Johan? ¿Dónde demonios está O'Brien? ¿Qué va a pasar con las bestias gema y el dragón arcoiris? Espero que podamos verlo el viernes, trataré, pero parece que me espera otra semana de cosas qué hacer y bueno, no prometo nada .-.! Espero que les haya agradado, me devané los pocos sesos que me quedan en esto x'DDDD.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón (final), por si gustan leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	15. Roto IV

**Rating: **M  
**Género: **Action/Romance  
**Pareja**: Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo:** 12. Broken / Roto - Parte 4.

* * *

Olvidándose de pronto del semblante serio que siempre solía mostrar ante los demás, en busca de que todos lo reconocieran como alguien superior, Haou volteó a ver a Johan con alarma en los ojos y también con miedo y confusión. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Johan solía llamarlo estúpidamente, con la intención de ser despectivo, pero nunca 'Juudai-chan', es más, nunca había tenido ese tipo de expresiones con él, por mucho que deseara ser sarcástico. Volvió a mirar super fusion, así como el aire alrededor, que parecía haberse calmado, pero su ofuscada mente no podía conectar las ideas de manera que éstas le dieran una respuesta.

Super Fusion estaba completa, la guerra a punto de terminar y Johan por ser vencido, entonces... ¿Qué estaba mal? No podía concebir fallos en su plan. Y seguía cuestionándose una y otra vez el que Johan le hubiera respondido de esa manera. Pero... No, tampoco era posible que Yubel hubiera usado su cuerpo para 'renacer', lo sabía porque el Johan que lo miraba aparentemente divertido no tenía la personalidad de la mujer, no mucho...

Sus pasos resonaron por las negruzcas paredes conforme avanzó hacia donde estaba Johan, pero éste no se inmutó, lo cual desmintió su teoría sobre que Yubel hubiera usado su cuerpo como contenedor, de cualquier forma, se hubiera dado cuenta por su forma de hablar y también porque sin duda, se habría lanzado sobre él, maldiciéndolo, pero sobre él.

—¿Qué sucede, Haou-chan? ¿Te rindes ya? —Johan miró su mano impacientemente y debido al shock, Haou terminó su turno sin hacer absolutamente nada. Lo cual complació en grado sumo a Johan, quien ya veía la victoria en sus manos—. Bueno, parece que es mi turno, vamos allá... Uso el efecto de Rainbow Ruins para robar una carta extra, así que tengo dos más y veamos... Cambio a Amethyst Cat a modo de ataque, ¿sabes lo que va a suceder, Juudai~chan? Ataco directo a tus puntos de vida. ¿Qué te parece?

Haou no dijo nada, todo aquello le seguía pareciendo sospechoso, sobretodo porque superfusion seguía en su mano, brillando a la espera de que su poder fuese requerido de alguna manera y sin embargo... La persona frente a él se parecía un poco a ella, en la actitud, las palabras que usaba... ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de que ella no lo engañaba y ahora habitaba el cuerpo de Johan? ¿Estaría tan enojada como para hacerle tal treta...? Nisiquiera sintió cuando sus puntos de vida bajaron a 2400, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Johan tenía algunos rasgos de la personalidad de Yubel, sobretodo esa parte un tanto sádica y confianzuda que la caracterizaba, pero seguía sin entender cómo demonios encajaba todo eso. Sus ojos ambar se clavaron en superfusion, examinando posibles fallas en la misma. Sabía que la carta uniría a las doce dimensiones y que también tenía el poder de traer o revivir a las personas hacia el plano en el cual era usada, entonces... ¿Por qué? Ya había conjurado su poder, ya había pedido internamente que Yubel regresara... ¿Y dónde estaba ella? ¿No debía de renacer? ¿De reaparecer?

—Parece que el rey está distraido —comentó un poco enojado Johan, pues no había obtenido ninguna respuesta cuando un segundo ataque directo, esta vez de Sapphire Pegasus, lo dejó con tan sólo 600 puntos de vida—. No te preocupes, Juudai-chan, pronto terminaré con esto. A fin de cuentas, tu querida Yubel no reencarnó, según parece y tú sin ella no eres nada...

El muchacho comenzó una larga perorata sobre Yubel que él prefirió ignorar, debido a que Johan había pronunciado una palabra clave para su teoría: ¡Reencarnar! ¿Y si Yubel había reencarnado unos cuantos años antes de que él empezara con su plan? ¿Sería eso posible y probable? Y, a su vez, ¿cómo había terminado Johan... siendo su reencarnación? ¡Aquella era una locura! Yubel había muerto cuando él tan sólo tenía diez años de edad, unos años después, con tan sólo quince él había asumido el mando del Mundo Oscuro, ¿en ese lapso habría reencarnado en el cuerpo de Johan? ¿Le estaba haciendo pagar a través de él todo lo que ella había 'sufrido'? ¿Era esa acaso la razón por la cual se sentía extrañamente atraido hacia él, por la cual lo había salvado y mantenido a su lado?

—Johan, ¿cuántos años tienes? —le pregunta tomó de imprevisto al muchacho, que parpadeó un poco sorprendido, pues no entendía a qué iba esa pregunta tan de repente.

—Diecisiete —musitó—, pero parece que aquí cumpliré los dieciocho. No has comenzado tu turno, Juudai-chan.

¿Diecisiete? Él ya rozaba los veintitrés. Y los cálculos atinaban a confirmar su teoría, Yubel había muerto para renacer unos cuantos días o semanas después, en el cuerpo del muchacho que yacía frente a él un tanto perplejo y haciendo muchos gestos de aburrimiento. Eso... ¡Eso lo explicaba todo! Pero a la vez... A la vez abría una nueva brecha en su corazón, si ya había sido antipático con la anterior Yubel... Con Johan había sido peor, muchísimo peor, usándolo cuando le convenía, desechándolo... Incluso planeando usar su alma como sacrificio... Tan sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas y ahora Yubel lo odiaría mucho más, no sin razón.

Se había embarcado en un bote sin retorno, había matado, humillado y desdeñado a todos por revivir a alguien que ya estaba junto a él. Alguien que había soportado todos sus abusos, que había terminado corrompiéndose y que ahora, justamente, le estaba dando su merecido. Entreabrió los labios y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al querer hablar. Johan en cambio, se sorprendió muchísimo más al ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto tan castaños como sus ojos.

—Perdóname —salió de pronto de la boca de su 'enemigo', sin él siquiera saber por qué lo decía, aunque aquello lo asustó, nunca lo había visto así... ¡Nunca! Y sin embargo, sus palabras lo atravesaban como cuchillos, mostrando la sinceridad que nunca creyó que poseerían esos labios—. Perdóname, lo he hecho todo mal nuevamente, todo mal...

Aquél duelo iba a terminar con la muerte de alguno de los dos y nadie podría detenerlo, pero, por lo menos, sería él quien elegiría al sobreviviente, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, después de haberle dado tanto sufrimiento y por partida doble, además... Johan siempre había sido condescendiente con él, siempre había tratado de hacer las cosas bien a la primera y aún así, él siempre lo había castigado, golpeado o tomado a la fuerza... Estaba claro que debía hacer ahora.

—Johan... —el nombre de Yubel no acudió a su mente, pues su 'nueva forma' no tenía nada que ver con la anterior—. Johan, te amo.

—¿QUÉ?

El atónito Johan vio cómo Haou terminaba su turno nuevamente sin hacer nada y dejando el campo libre ante más ataques. ¿Qué demonios había llevado a ese razonamiento a Haou? Johan no podia comprenderlo, ¿por qué le decía que lo amaba, con los ojos tan sinceros, después de haberle hecho todo tipo de atrocidades? ¿Por qué podía creerle? ¿Por qué algo dentro de él quería llorar...? ¿Eran esos sentimientos de verdad suyos?

Cerró los ojos. Sí, eran suyos. Eran completamente suyos y genuinos los sentimientos que se desbordaban por sus ojos. Miró a Juudai y a su campo vacío sin comprenderlo todo realmente, podía ganar, en ese momento podía ganar, pero aún así, no quería... No quería que Haou se marchara. ¿Dónde quedaría entonces su única razón de existir? Ése que lo había obligado a existir para odiarlo, para servirlo, para tanto...

—Hazlo de una buena vez —se quejó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a su alrededor, como si esperara por el emisario de la muerte—. Johan...

¡No! Aquella no podía ser la última vez que oía su nombre en sus labios, se negaba y sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo, era el castigo correcto por tantos crímenes, lo que se esperaba que hiciera. E incluso los ojos del rey se lo pedían. ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora que se había dado cuenta también? ¿De dónde sacar el valor?

—Mi turno, robo —la voz le temblaba tanto como las manos, que apenas podían sostener sus cartas—, activo el efecto de rainbow ruins, lo cual me permite robar una carta extra —miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que tenía todos los requisitos para traer a Rainbow Dragon, no obstante, desechó la idea de llamarlo, ya no significaba nada más que dolor para él la victoria y no iba a hacerla más dolorosa convocando a su mejor monstruo—. Yo... Ataco directo con Sapphire Pegasus.

Si había ganado... ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan roto por dentro?

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ya, lo juro... El próximo capítulo si es el final y epílogo, es que odio los números impares y el 15 es un número impar, así que me obligué a cortar esto en dos para que queden 16 y mi manía quede calmada~ a ver, como que me imagino sus caras de shock X'DDD, siii, me encantó planear esto~ In fact, la última frase la tenía desde que escribí el primer capítulo y vi los retos de tabla dije... Roto, sí... sé por qué va a estar roto, entonces, qué sucederá en el epílogo? algún milagro? alguna intervención de Yubel~? amé ese epílogo, es tan espero tener tiempo de dibujar joer, quiero hacer todos los fanarts de estos drabbles y cosas que subo, pero siempre me distraigo~ bueh, espero les haya gustado.

Arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras.

El día lunes dejaré el calendario de actualizaciones, las actualizaciones seguirán siendo lunes y viernes, pero como planeo hacer como 4 o 5 historias (otro longfic incluido), algunos fics solo se actualizaran el lunes y otros el viernes, pero debo planearlo, así que el lunes les digo~

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos el lunes para el final.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	16. Epílogo

**Rating: **M  
**Género: **Action/Romance  
**Pareja:** Haou Juudai x Johan Andersen  
**Tema/Capítulo:** 13. Epilogue / Epílogo.

* * *

Como si de pronto el castillo se hubiera dado cuenta de que su propietario había perdido el duelo, empezó a temblar con una fuerza descomunal, aumentando los gritos angustiados en las plantas inferiores, mientras las paredes amenazaban con colapsar a su alrededor. Johan miró hacia todas direcciones, al tiempo que los monstruos de su campo desaparecían y el corría a toda velocidad hacia Haou, quien poco a poco empezaba a convertirse en algo incorpóreo y cuyos ojos rezumaban sólo determinación y no miedo ante su destino inminente. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo...? No entendía... No entendía por qué... Debió rendirse, debió poner la mano sobre su deck... Pero, después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que deseaba? Deseaba que el destructor de tantas familias y futuros desapareciera, no obstante, nunca creyó que terminaría queriéndolo, así como tampoco creyó que saldría vencedor de la batalla.

—Juudai —susurró, con la voz desgarrada, como si de pronto la garganta se le hubiera cerrado—. Juudai... —¿Qué podía decirle? Había tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo...— Perdóname.

El antiguo Rey parpadeó sólo un poco, mientras extendía una incorpórea mano hacia Johan, el hombre seguía teniendo los ojos de color chocolate y lucían tan indefensos que la sensación de dolor sólo aumentó. ¿Cuánto más tardaría en morir? ¿Dolería? Quizás sí... Porque se iba a un mundo donde ninguno de sus ideales se verían cumplidos. Johan-Yubel estaba vivo, agradecía que así fuera, pero a la vez, eso le hacía saber que no lo vería quizá nunca más...

—No seas ridículo, ¿que hay que perdonar? En lo que a mi respecta, nuestra deuda está saldada —sus ojos vagaron hacia el pasillo iluminado, donde se oían voces y el inconfundible sonido de alguien tratando de abrirse paso por una escalera bloqueada—. Ahora vete de aquí. Pronto no seré más que un recuerdo, pero tú tienes un cuerpo físico y este palacio, que mantenía gracias a mi poder, está por derrumbarse... Lo hará una vez yo desaparezca. No entiendo por qué tarda tanto...

—¡Haou! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así? —era tan extraño no ver a la persona que conoció durante tantos años y en su lugar, ver a una persona agonizante, cuyas palabras sonaban tan desdichadas y tan diferentes del temple habitual de su dueño—. ¿De qué me sirve a mí existir, si me he deshecho de la única razón que tenía! ¡Por favor! Yo vivía sólo para servirte, para odiarte, para... —desvió los ojos, sonaría tan estúpidamente cursi diciéndolo, pero aún así las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca y dejó que el torrente de sentimientos se desbordara por sus labios—: ¡Yo vivía por ti! Porque, aún cuando sueñe extraño yo también llegué a amarte, a pesar de todo.

—Eso es porque Yubel reside en ti —desdeñó Haou—, tú eres la reencarnación de la persona que yo buscaba. Y parece que sus sentimientos también revivieron en ti.

—¡Otra vez diciendo cosas ridículas! —el muchacho negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, mientras se acercaba más a la figura, que ahora sólo era un torso suspendido espectralmente sobre el aire—. ¡Ya te he dicho, Yubel no tiene nada qué ver! Ésta es nuestra vida, por ende los sentimientos me pertenecen.

El castaño se rió un poquito, sorprendiendo a Johan, quien nunca había oído ese sonido puro y limpio, pues las veces anteriores en las cuales Haou se había reído, habían sido risas llenas de maldad y desprecio.

—Vete ya —ordenó Haou, ya bastante avergonzado por las palabras que habían cruzado ambos, palabras que nunca pensó que diría.

—¡Pero...!

—¿Prefieres morir aquí?

El silencio se extendió por la habitación, confirmando así las sospechas de Haou.

—Te creía menos estúpido.

La pared que estaba en la entrada hacia las escaleras se derrumbó frente a sus ojos y el suelo dio tal sacudida que ambos quedaron súbitamente inclinados, como si algún pilar que sostenía el edificio se hubiera roto. Johan tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en los cafés de Juudai, pero aunque estos se suplicaban él no quería ceder. ¿Qué iba a hacer de su vida una vez terminara todo aquello? ¿A dónde volvería? ¿Con quién volvería? No concebía su vida fuera de ese lugar, ni mucho menos lejos de esa persona. Prefería ser sepultado por un montón de escombros y perderse de vista... Pero el destino tenía otros planes para él.

Se oyó una súbita explosión en las escaleras y de pronto, a través de una nube de polvo se abrió paso la silueta de un muchacho alto y que usaba sombrero, quien tosiendo llamó hacia la oscuridad que los envolvía al haber desaparecido super fusion y con ello la única fuente de luz.

—¿Johan? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Esto no aguantará demasiado! —la voz de Jim resonó entre las paredes, mientras que el muchacho se ponía de pie sorprendido y a su vez, dirigía sus ojos a Haou, sin siquiera pensar en dejarle—. Este castillo se mantiene con la energía oscura de Haou, ignoro qué le ha pasado, quizá haya muerto —¿Cómo podía Jim hablar de la muerte de Haou tan fríamente? Johan apretó los puños y no contestó—, el punto es que no podemos dejarte morir aquí, Ryo no habría querido eso.

El recuerdo de su maestro y amigo le regresó a la mente, definitivamente Ryo lo habría matado con sus propias manos en lugar de dejar que se suicidara ahí. Sabía que el sacrificio de Hell Káiser había sido por y para la victoria de los rebeldes, gracias a él, Johan había podido ir al encuentro del Rey Tiránico y vencerlo... Gracias a él... Sería toda una descortesía de su parte morirse sin tomar en cuenta su sacrificio, pero aún así quería hacerlo.

Decidió no responder y en su lugar, se tendió en el suelo junto a Juudai, que para esos momentos parecía una cabeza flotante, molesta y a la vez, triste. Molesta porque no podía creer que Johan estuviese haciendo tal estupidez, triste porque sabía su destino y también, que lo mejor no era compartirlo con la persona que amaba.

—¡Vete ya! —gritó a Johan y sus gritos también hicieron eco en las paredes, con lo cual, las agitadas voces de O'Brien, Edo y Jim comenzaron a angustiarse.

—No nos iremos sin Johan —le respondió Jim con calma, pensando que se refería claramente a él—. No podemos dejar a un amigo atrás. Va en contra de lo que creo.

Johan cerró los ojos.

—Juudai... —oyó cómo Jim se acercaba, apartando piedras y escombro a su paso—. Juudai, te amo, ¿sabes? —se cohibió al decirlo, pero le sostuvo la mirada—. Te juro que un día volveremos a encontrarnos y nada de esto volverá a suceder.

Con cierto escepticismo, Juudai le contestó:

—Ya veremos... Ahora, vete ya, es una orden.

Johan sonrió y echó a correr entre los escombros hasta encontrarse con Jim. Sin embargo, parecía ser demasiado tarde, lo único que se vió de Juudai antes de desaparecer fueron sus ojos castaños fijos en Johan e inmediatamente después, el piso colapsó.

—¡Demonios! —musitó Edo, tomándose fuertemente de una columna—. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

El muchacho de cabellos azules miró su deck y luego hacia el vacío, donde yacía gran parte del castillo de Haou, antes de decidirse a usar su carta de la victoria por primera vez en algo bueno. Rainbow Dragon comenzó a aletear con majestuosidad, contrastando contra la oscuridad de la noche y todos subieron a él, al tiempo que el resto del castillo colapsaba hasta quedar convertido en simples escombros, como una metáfora cruel de la relación de ambos hombres.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los demás rebeldes? —inquirió O'Brien, quien había estado vigilando la escalera desde la mitad de la misma.

—Han escapado antes de que el castillo se derrumbara, al parecer incluso hasta los generales prefirieron huir a morir, dejando a su señor solo —Edo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mientras el frío aire nocturno despeinaba sus cabellos plateados—, no se puede esperar más de semejante escoria, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! Pero si nuestro héroe ha sido Johan, ¿cómo pudimos considerarlo un traidor? —Jim sonrió desde la parte delantera de Rainbow Dragon, dedicándole un gesto amable a los demás—. Me disculpo por ello, Johan. Siempre desconfié de ti, pero al final...

—Shhh —lo apremió O'Brien, entre divertido y malhumorado—. Creo que se ha dormido, ¿y cómo no? Le ha tocado la peor parte, necesita descansar.

Johan nisiquiera se dignó a contestarles y fuertemente agarrado entre las alas de Rainbow Dragon dejó que los recuerdos inundaran su mente, al igual que las lágrimas, mientras los demás comenzaban una discusión sobre el nuevo rey y la jerarquía que se establecería en un futuro, cosa que a él no le importaba...

Planeaba vivir, sí. Planeaba seguir adelante.

Pero muy dentro de sí, como un secreto guardado en forma de talismán sobre el corazón, siempre anhelaría la muerte, para reunirse entonces con su ser amado.

.

No podía creerlo, no podía... ¡Era imposible! ¿Johan muerto? ¿Johan había muerto? ¡Y era toda su culpa! Su corazón se desgarraba al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo, con la mente llena de recuerdos de sus días en la Academia juntos, incluído el momento en el cual lo había conocido...

Había tenido una sensación extraña en el pecho mientras permanecía con Hane Kuriboh en la azotea del edificio, algo así como si un líquido tibio se deslizara por su cuerpo, augurando algo bueno, segundos después, Ruby Carbuncle había hecho su aparición frente a él y seguido, un chico de largos cabellos color mar, que se presentó como Johan y le estrechó la mano, causando que la sensación aumentara. ¿De dónde conocía a ese chico? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando a su lado...?

Habían pasado varios días juntos desde que había llegado a la Academia de duelo y eventualmente, comenzaron a notar que su amistad se convertía en algo más. Cosa que no les extrañó, pues había cierto magnetismo entre ambos.

Pero ahora... Johan se había ido, ese tal Brron se lo había dicho, había muerto en aquél campo de duelo y no volvería a verlo nunca más...

Su corazón se oprimió hasta tal punto que se le hizo difícil respirar. Entonces, algo dentro de él asumió el mando.

_Haou._

¿Por qué cuando se volvían a encontrar sucedía esto?

Ya se encargaría él de vengarlo...

Costara lo que costara...

Los ojos de Juudai volvieron a ser de color ámbar.

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Okey, por fin se ha acabado, no puedo creerlo x3. El final y el epílogo eran cosas que tenía planeadas desde un principio, desde mucho antes de empezar a escribir el primer capítulo~ y en ellos me basé para desarrollar el resto de la historia, entonces... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería de esconderme en algún lugar porque el final fue medio angst x3? Haou no podía sobrevivir, no después del karma que cargaba y del cual se dio cuenta después de que perdió el duelo con Johan, aún cuando pudiera seguir viviendo todo mundo lo hubiera repudiado y hubiera sufrido mucho más vivo. En cuanto a Johan, tuvo que aprender a vivir con esa carga, ayudó a reconstruir aldeas con ayuda de sus bestias gema, Jim asumió el mando del mundo oscuro y no hubo más 'haou', los monstruos que servían a Haou muchos de ellos se rindieron, otros tantos desaparecieron o fueron vencidos... Y así, su reino quedó en paz. Y Johan murió muchísimos años después, para reencarnar, como quise asociar después en la serie normal de gx~ donde encontró nuevamente a Juudai/Haou y por eso ambos tuvieron esa sensación de que ya se conocían. La escena final está situada en el final del duelo Brron vs Juudai, entonces por eso, despierta Haou, porque algo dentro de su interior reconoció al Johan del pasado y cuando pensó que lo había perdido otra vez... Fue a cometer los mismos errores, que ya sabemos cómo terminan en la serie x3.

Entonces... en serio, ¿qué les ha parecido? Para mí fue un reto escribir este fanfic, porque no soy buena para los duelos :/, y también porque no quería joder las personalidades de ambos, cosa que sucedió en este capítulo, que creo que quedó bieeeeen cursi, ya me disculparán por eso, de cualquier manera, espero que con todo y eso haya sido de su agrado y hayan disfrutado leyendo esto cada que actualizaba~

Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado x3. Como siempre digo, éste no es mi último proyecto, les juro que el spiritshipping nunca deja de darme ideas, así que pronto me verán a la carga con más~

Copypasteo nuevamente el calendario de actualizaciones:

Lunes:

Amor: virtud. Serie de 7 viñetas enumerando las siete virtudes capitales con Haou&Johan.  
I belong to you.  
Más que palabras.  
Traducción sin confirmar.

Viernes:

Através del tiempo. Serie de 12 viñetas con doce escenarios históricos diferentes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Johan también reencarnara al igual que Juudai y Yubel? Su relación ha sobrevivido através del tiempo...  
Más que palabras.  
Vanilla.  
Traducción sin confirmar.

Gracias por todo~ Espero nos veamos por ahí nuevamente~

Ja ne!


End file.
